Young Fentonstein: The Musical
by JusSonic
Summary: My parody of the Mel Brooks film becomes a musical, sort of. Danny inherited his grandfather Vic's castle and soon ends up filling the scientist's shoes by resurrecting a robot named Delete. Danny x Ariel, Delete x June, Sora x Princess Jasmine. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: A New Beginning?

Author's note  
I'm starting a new parody, folks! For those who don't know, I once parodied the movie _Young Frankenstein_ and it got some good reviews and such. And now, I'm going to do what seems to be impossible: parody the musical version of the movie. True, I haven't seen the musical but I have seen someone else doing another parody of it (you know what it is) so it would work.

I will be using the cast from my Young Fentonstein story for this so you all know what to expect. If the parodies are as good as the Broadway one, you all know what to expect as well. Let the show (or parody of a parody) begin.

**Prologue: A New Beginning?**

Somewhere in Europe is a village in a small country of Toonsylvania. It is called Toonsylvania Town. Lame name, I know, but the villagers who live there are used to the name. What they are not used to is the usual monsters, vampires, werewolves, etc. that attack them very now and then.  
But what makes them more nervous is a centuries old castle that overlooks the town. It belongs to a family that used to be great called the Frankensteins. They used to be loved and well-known. Then one day, a mad scientist named Dr. Vic Frankenstein created a monster which he brought to life. Things went wrong when Phil (his creation) causes trouble, making the villagers hated both him and Vic and wanted nothing to do either of them or anyone who is related to Vic or even has the last name 'Frankenstein'.  
But today, it appears that the villagers will no longer has anyone to hate as Vic has died unexpected (due to an accident). The man right now is in his coffin dead, being carried through town to the local cemetery to 1) be buried and 2) so the villagers can spit on his grave.  
"Move it, move it!" exclaimed the priest named Father Maxi as the villagers watch from their homes. "It's time for the funeral procession of Doctor Vic Frankenstein, the evil maker of monsters!"  
Uon hearing this, the villagers came out looking shock upon hearing what the priest just said. Vic Frankenstein? Dead? This could mean one thing...  
Celebration! The villagers cheer happily as they being to sing.

Villagers: _**Listen to our tale of woe,  
a story we must tell.  
What happened in that castle made our lives a living hell!**_

_**A mad man who was crazy  
brought a dead man back to life,  
who hurt and lamed  
and killed and maimed,  
our town was torn with strife!**_

Frita: _**But now we're not afraid no more,  
we see a brighter day.**_

Villagers: _**He's laid to rest,  
we're truly blessed,  
and this is what we say...**_

Excited, the villagers either dance happily or go to the cemetery to watch Vic get buried (and to spit on his grave) as the song continues.

_**Things are swell now,  
ring that bell now  
We're in heaven,  
no more hell now.**_

_**Now the doctor's dead, goodbye to dread  
We're the Happiest Town in Town!**_

_**We're all smiles now,  
lose that frown now  
No more monsters get us down now  
Now the doctor's passed,  
We're free at last  
We're the Happiest Town in Town!**_

"Hold it! Don't anyone continued singing or being happy!" snapped a voice stopping the villagers' singing.  
"Hola cow! It's Grievie!" exclaimed Mario surprised.  
"Don't call me that!" The villagers watch has the source of the voice came up to them. It is a male figure alright. He is mostly a robot with flesh organs inside him, and wore not only lightsabers, but a huge cape to cover most of his body. His name is General Grievous, the town's inspector who deals with the troubles the town go through...especially whatever monsters or troubles caused by Vic or Phil (or both).  
"Hey, what's going on? Why should we stop singing or being happy?" asked Frita concerned. Grievous wouldn't say that unless there is a good reason.  
"In case you all have forgotten, as long as a Frankenstein, or anyone who is related to him, is still alive, our village is not at peace yet!" snapped Grievous sternly.  
"Oh come on! That idiot Vic is dead!" snapped Vic's rival Jack Spicer in amusement. "He was the last Frankenstein we know of anyway."  
"So you think, mama's boy!"  
"Don't call me that!"  
Ignoring Jack, the cyborg inspector continues as he said, "There is still a Frankenstein left."  
"What?!" gasped the villagers in shock. If that's the case, they are still in big trouble.  
"That's right. Vic has left someone: a grandson."  
"Who is he and what does he do," Another villager named Chaos Zero asked worried.  
"Well, from what I know, he's a professor and some dean of some school in New York, the Dewey, Suem, and Howe." explained Grievous. "Don't ask why they call a school that. Even I stop caring a while ago! Anyway, as long as Vic's grandson is alive, we will never be safe again."  
"Geez, Grievie. What on earth can this guy do anyway?" said Eddy with a smirk. He yelps as Grievous takes a lightsaber out and held it at the boy's neck.  
"DON'T CALL ME GRIEVIE! Besides, this grandson could do a lot of things. I know Frankensteins, I deal with them all my life. And let me assure you, I didn't look at this just for looks!" Grievous then mumble under his breath, "And to get Yumi's attention but they don't need to know that."  
Grievous walked away leaving the villagers looking worried. If what Grievous said is true, then they are still in major trouble! What could they do?  
A lanky and dumb looking boy wearing a coat named Ed happily said, "Duh, gee. Maybe if we're lucky, this guy won't come to Toonsylvania at all."  
His friend Edd, who wears a sock on his hat, then said, "Gadzooks! Ed may be the village idiot but he's right! Maybe this grandson won't come to Toonsylvania at all!"  
The villagers paused, then realized that both Ed and Edd at right. Maybe Grievous's concerns are way laid. They won't have to worry after all!  
"Yeah!" laughed the villagers as they begin their celebrations once more.

_**On this happy day we say amen  
We have wanted this  
since God knows when**_

Eddy: _**No more Frankenstein**_

Villagers: _**You can say that again!**_

Ed: _**No more Frankenstein**_

Villagers: _**We're the Happiest Town in Town  
No more Frankenstein**_

Edd: _**No mpore Frankenstein**_

Villagers: _**No more Frankenstein**_

Jack: _**No more Frankenstein**_

Villagers: _**No more Frankenstein**_

Ed: _**No more Frankenstein**_

All: _**Frankenstein...Frankenstein  
Frankenstein...Frankenstein  
Frankenstein...Frankenstein**_

Author's note  
Okay, the prologue is done. I don't expect to get a lot of reviews on this since I figure a few people I know hasn't seen the musical at all. Check out Youtube to see if there's any clips or see the show itself. Also, check out Zim'sMostLoyalServant's parody. Anyway, read and review.

Next time, we see Vic's grandson Danny who is trying to distance himself from his infamous grandfather. Also, Sora and Jasmine and more!


	2. Chapter 1: Frankenstein or Fenton?

Author's note  
Well, I didn't expect much reviews anyway. But at least I can still continue on this parody of the musical version of one of Mel Brooks's greatest movies ever. Good review, Zim'sMostLoyal Servant. Here's hoping you continue your parody so I can continue on this baby.

**Chapter 1: Frankenstein or Fenton?**

In New York itself, far away from Toonsylvania, is the school of Dewey, Suem, and Howe. And no, no one knows why it is called that since it looks like lawyer terms either. Anyway, while the best known school in the city, some people avoided this place because of the dean of the place.  
In a class room, the teacher/dean is front of the blackboard teaching while his students watch on. They have a lot of questions on their mind, especially when it involves the teacher in question. They anxiously ask their questions as they begin to sing.

Dash Parr: **_It's been said that your grandfather brought dead tissue back to life.  
Is that true, Doctor Frankenstein?_**

Cosmo (from _Sonic X_): **_It's been said that your grandfather created a horrifying monster.  
Is that true, Doctor Frankenstein?_**

Yumi: **_It's been said, nay even sung,  
that your grandfather's monster hurt and lamed, killed and maimed.  
Is that true, Doctor Frankenstein?_**

All three: **_Is that true, Doctor Frankenstein?  
Is that true, Doctor Frankenstein?  
Is that true, is that true,  
Doctor Frankenstein?!_**

The singing stops as the teacher, who is a man, turns around, glaring at the students in annoyance. The man himself is twenty four years old, tall with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt rolled in sleeves, glasses, and blue pants. He has a robotic arm on his left. His name is Danny Fenton AKA the legendary halfa Danny Phantom. He is, much to his and his family's shame, the grandson of the now dead Vic Frankenstein.  
"Must I remind you folks that it is Dr. Fenton, not Frankenstein." said Danny sternly. "I mean, my family was so ashamed of what my grandfather did that my dad has to changed his part of the family's last name to 'Fenton' to get away from Vic's mistake! At least do me a favor and stop calling me that last name!"  
After clearing his throat, the halfa chuckles sheepishly as he said, "Yeah, yeah! We all know what my grandfather did!"  
"Vic's efforts could have been subliminal images of a past life." comment Yumi.  
Danny sighs as he added, "Look, can we let it go? Besides, am I really the guy who would go around graveyards stealing corpses?"  
"Well, you are a halfa after all." Dash pointed out. "And...  
"Shut up!" Danny snapped cutting the boy off before he starts to sing himself.

Danny: **_I'm not a Frankenstein  
I don't indulge in hijinx or tomfooleries._**

**_I'm not a Frankenstein  
I don't believe in mummies, ghosts, or ghouleries._**

"Uh...aren't you a halfa which technically makes you half ghost?" Cosmo asked interrupting the singing.  
"Okay, I do believe in that since I am a half ghost technically. Now let me continue the song!" snapped Danny as he continues singing.

**_I deal in facts not fiction  
I am a scientist  
I live for truth and reason  
That's the reason I exist._**

The students look on, without asking another question. Danny, relieved as he thinks that the kids have got the idea, continued, "There is a difference to what my grandpa does and my devotion to pure science. Speaking of which, we will get to the subject of today's lecture."  
Danny opens up his desk nearby and pulls out a model of the human brain as he continues to sing.

**_The Brain  
There is nothing like the Brain  
Hearts and lungs are simply tinker toys  
When stacked against the Brain_**

**_Insane  
I'm insane about the Brain  
No invention in the universe  
Is equal to the Brain  
The mouth's a marvel when it comes to eating  
I've nothing against the womb  
I thank the bladder when I'm excreting  
And I always give the elbow room_**

**_But the Brain  
Please allow me to explain  
There's no organ to compare to it  
I swear to it.  
It's plain!  
It's the Brain_**

Once Danny stops singing a bit, he hits a gong nearby signaling two of his assistants and friends to carry someone in on a stretcher.  
One of them is a well-built twenty three year old human boy, and he had blondish brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and a crown like necklace. He was wearing black fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with dark gray shoulder guards over what looked like a midnight blue shirt with red hoody-like pockets on the front of his shirt, along with a black belt, and big black baggy yet short pants, and big yellow and black shoes. The big pockets on his pants were red. There were also two yellow intersecting diagonal straps across his lower body. His name is Sora, holder of the Keyblade.  
The second assistant/friend is a twenty two year old black haired Arabian girl with brown eyes. She wore a blue jewel head piece on her head, red lipstick, a sleeveless light blue top, blue pants, and yellow shoes. She was known as Princess Jasmine, Sora's girlfriend.  
The person on the stretcher is a pale blue squid. He had yellow eyes with red square pupils, and six tentacles, four for feet, and two for his arms. The only thing he wore was an orange shirt. He was known as Squidward Tentacles.  
"Squidward Tentacles, whom I never work with until now or given instructions to before, has agreed to help out with the demonstration." Danny explains.  
"I am still getting pay for this, right?" asked Squidward bored.  
"Sorry, can't hear ya!" said Danny as he goes over to the blackboard while Sora and Jasmine giggle in amusement. The halfa pulls down a chart of the human brain before taking out a pointer showing off parts of the brain itself (even though Squidward is a squid).

**_His Medulla Oblongata  
Tells his brain stem that it's gotta  
Send an impulse full of data  
Which creates a lot of pain_**

**_His frontal lobe gets busy  
With a thought that makes him dizzy  
Puts his cortex in a tizzy  
So he never will complain_**

**_That's what I love about the Brain_**

A pause, then Danny said, "Squidward, you can get off the table now." The squid, bored, did as the doctor said before Danny continues, "Now Mr. Tentacles, raise your left knee." Squidward rolls his eyes as he did what Danny told him to do.  
"Put that down, that frigging stinks." laughed Sora while Jasmine nodded in agreement. "Just kidding, ass squid!"  
"What's with the cursing?!" said Squidward in annoyance.  
"Well, this is a PG-13 story based on a musical." Jasmine pointed out with a smile.  
The halfa nodded as he said, "That is what I called voluntary nerve impulse. It begins as a stimulus from the cerebral cortex," Danny points to Squidward's head, "passed through the brain stem and to the muscles used. Mr. Tentacles, lower your knee."  
As Squidward does so, Danny continues, "Reflex movements are those which are made independently of the will, but are carried out along the pathways which pass between the peripheral nervous system as well as the central." As he said this, the halfa put his arm around Squidward. With a smirk, he then yells in the squid's ear (or what counts as an ear anyway), "You filthy rotten blue son of a bitch!"  
Squidward yelps as the halfa nearly got the squid by the dick much to the surprise of his assistants and those watching.  
"Is he allowed to say that?" Jasmine asked her boyfriend.  
"Hey, it's his class. Let him." Sora said with a shrug. "Plus this is the first time Jus did a cursing version of the parody, so screw you."  
"You wish."  
Danny chuckles as he turns back to the students while he continues singing.

**_Even though I almost kneed him  
His reflexes have no freedom  
To react when I mistreat him  
Its important I explain_**

**_Synaptic Nerve Connection  
Goes its way without detection  
Bringing Cranial Protection  
In a never ending chain_**

**_That's what I love about the Brain_**

Danny chuckles as he speaks again, "However if we were to, say, block the nerve impulse by applying local pressure, it can work with anything like a metal clamp." The halfa gets a metal clamp from nearby, "Like the swelling on the posterior nerve roots."  
Danny puts the clamp on Squidward's head making the squid nervous while the halfa said, "For 5 or 6 seconds?" He looks at his watch as everyone waited. Soon he turns to Squidward as the halfa shouted, "You mother grabbing BASTARD!"  
The students nearly jump out of their seats as Danny slams his knee right into Squidward's dick this time. This time, nothing happen.  
"What can I say? The communication is nowhere in sight even though I slam his dick hard this time, nothing can be felt nevertheless." Danny said in amusement. However he then noticed Squidward was groaning a bit. "Turning to the students sheepishly, the halfa teacher added, "Despite what we do, if it were not for the motor impulses, we would collapse like dominoes!"  
Danny then seizes the clamp making the squid yelps. He almost fell but Sora and Jasmine grabs Squidward and put him back on the stretcher while the students clap for this amazing sight. Sora and Jasmine pushes the table beginning to help Squidward out of the room.  
"Why? Oh why didn't I stay at work today? Why?" complained Squidward as Jasmine pushed Squidward out of the room while Sora closes the door and stay behind.  
As Danny puts the clamp back on the tray on the instrument, he turns to the students again as he continues the song.

**_And in conclusion  
So there's no confusion  
Let me say it once again_**

**_Though your genetalia  
Has been known to fail ya  
You can bet your ass on the Brain!_**

"Come on, you pathetic asswipes! Sing along!" insisted Danny as the students and Sora sang along in the song.

Students and Sora: **_The Brain!  
There is nothing like the Brain!  
It's the king of our anatomy  
And ever shall it reign!_**

Danny: **_You can  
Call me Copernicus, Kepplar, and Newton  
Compare me to Freud and I'd feel high falutin  
Call me a Darwin; I love that man's theory  
Call me Pasteur and watch me get teary  
Say Madam Curie; that would be the best  
Call me a Rorschach; I'm up to the test_**

**_I really light up when you call me Edison  
Call me an Ehrlich; I like that man's medicine  
Call me Marconi that wireless wow!  
Call me Pavlov and I bark like a chow! Woof!  
Call me an Einstein and that would be fine  
Call me a Tesla; I wouldn't decline  
But to call me a Frankenstein would be insane_**

**_Cuz I  
Love_**

Students and Sora: **_His name is Fenton!_**

Danny: **_The_**

Students and Sora: **_The facts are plain.  
There is nothing like the_**

All: **_Brain!!_**

The bell sang just as the song ended. Danny nodded as he said, Class is done. You may go now."  
The students walk out the door just as Jasmine came back in. The princess smiles as she said, "I got to admit, the singing part was a nice touch."  
"I know. Danny has to find a way to get his point across." said Sora in agreement just as the halfa take his lab coat off, putting a jacket on afterwards.  
"Hey! Anyone here named Dr. Frankenstein?" asked a voice. The three turn and sees a telegram boy and a cup named Master Shake.  
"I think that's him." said Sora pointing to Danny who looks pissed off by that.  
"Damn it! My name is Fenton!" snapped Danny angrily. "What? Do I have to blast the next asshole who called me that?"  
"Whatever." said Master Shake bored. "Listen, I got a telegram for ya."  
"If it's about that affair I have with Cherry Lumpkins, I swear that I didn't know she and Jules were involved with each other! Or was that her with Snake?"  
Ignoring Danny, the cup opens the letter as he reads from it, "Dr. Frank...okay, Fenton. This letter is to tell you of the passing of your grandfather, Baron Vic von Frankenstein."  
"His grandfather is dead?" asked Jasmine surprised.  
"Oh damn!" groaned Danny in concern. He has a bad feeling where this is going.  
"Yep! You are to come to Toonsylvania to get the stuff your grandpa has left ya." said Master Shake as he continues to read.  
"Aw, hell no!"  
"Hell yes. Sincerely, Vic's grandfather's lawyer, Professor Genius."  
"Great. Just great. Here's a dime. Get lost, damn cup!" snapped Danny angrily as he gave a dime to Master Shake.  
"Aw, hell no!" groaned the telegram boy/cup as he looks at what he just got.  
"Hell yes! Now scam!" Danny snapped. The cup left angrily mumbling how he shoulda kick the halfa's ass. Danny groans as he packs up his things while saying, "I do not want to go to Toonsylvania! I tried to get away from the Frankenstein name for a reason!"  
"Look, Danny. It's no big deal." said Sora with a shrug. "Just go there, get the stuff Vic has left ya and come back. If it involves that castle you told us about, just stay in the place for a week then do whatever the hell you want with it."  
"We can even go with you to keep you company." added Jasmine.  
Danny sighs as he said, "Fine. But if I somehow end up making some monster that will screw me over, I want you both to kill me."  
"Somehow, that wouldn't be a surprise."

Author's note  
Nice chapter, eh? Well, this story will be put on hold until Zim'sMostLoyalServant continues his (or is it her) own parody since, again, I haven't seen the musical. Read and review, folks.

Yeah, I know I used stuff I put in my original parody of the parody, but hey, so did Mel Brooks for the musical.


	3. Chapter 2: Danny's Fiancee

Author's note  
All righty, thanks to Zim'sMostLoyalServant's update to Young Frankenstein: The Musical, I can now going on this one. I haven't seen the musical and it isn't playing near where I'm at, but I bet it must be good enough for someone to make a parody of a parody of it.

We now meet Danny's fiancée who you obviously knew about before. It's time to meet June!

**Chapter 2: Danny's Fiancée**

At the local docks a few days later, Danny, Sora, and Jasmine got all their things packed ready to go on a ship to take them to Toonsylvania. As the couple waits, Danny is saying goodbye to someone special to him. This someone was a twenty-three year old Asian woman, and she had brown eyes, freckles, and long raven hair, except for one strand of hair, which was actually pink. She was wearing a green midriff t-shirt with red rims, a red collar, and a red dragonfly symbol on the front, blue jeans held up by a brown belt, brown pants, and a wristband studded with gems around her right wrist. Her name is Juniper 'June' Lee, Danny's fiancée.  
"Oh Danny. I would miss you so much, my love." said June leaning closer with a sigh knowing how frustration it would do her for her fiancée to go away for a few days.  
"Yeah, I will miss you, June." said Danny. "This should take only a few days and I will get back soon. But you know what else frustrates me?"  
"The fact that you will long for me while you're gone?"  
"No, the fact is that we have to be dating two other people again just like in the original! I mean, I don't mind it but it frustrates me."  
"What can I say? The author doesn't want to be accused of overusing us." said June with a shrug. "He got enough trouble from Papa T and Chrissy and he only managed to get on their good side via apologizing and such. Besides, it's not like YOU'RE going to be left out in the cold. We're just going to each be paired with individuals other than each other for this trip. It's not really that different from JusSonic's 'Shrek' parodies, really. We're both just following the script." Danny knew she was right. The halfa smiles as he gets ready to kiss her until June stops him, "Uh, not on the lips."  
""Awww, why not?"  
"Sorry. My brother Chris and his wife Jody are having that party later. I don't want my lipstick to be ruined. Please understand." This made Danny groan a bit. Why is it that each time he wanted so much to kiss his fiancée that June has to be like this, even though it's in the script? The Te Xuan Ze grins as she say, "Come on. We will be able to do the kissing and the screwing our ears out, right after we're married."  
"Hoo boy. Here we go again." said Sora rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
"We'd be on the ship, Danny." said Jasmine as she and Sora got on board the ship as June begins to sing.

June: _**Dream all you want my darling  
Of every lustful situation  
Those naughty thoughts  
Are fine with me  
As long as they  
Stay locked away  
In your imagination**_

June giggles as she walk away from Danny to sit down on some crates nearby.

_**You can hug me til I scream  
If it's only in a dream  
But please don't touch me  
You can feel me til I squeal  
Just as long as it's not real  
But please don't touch me**_

During June's song, Danny tries to sneak over to kiss her in secret. However the Te Xuan Ze jumps up, nearly knocking the halfa down and moves until she is a few feet away from him. June now continues singing at a faster pace.

_**You can stick me  
You can lick me  
You can pinch me til I'm blue  
You can bite me  
And delight me til I'm blind  
You can savage me  
And ravage me  
I care not what you do  
If the lovely filthy things you do  
Are only in your mind**_

June hits her on her side to get her next point across much to Danny's annoyance.  
"Goddamn it. Why must this happen to me?" groaned Danny angrily.

_**You can spank me til I'm red  
If it's only in your head  
But please don't touch me  
You can have me don't you see  
If it's just a fantasy  
But please don't touch me**_

June grins as she puts her arms around Danny. She can touch him though not the other way around. Anyway, the girl now said, "You know as I do that you're a virgin, right?"  
"Yes..." said Danny so desperate to touch her ass and screw her right now, if he wasn't getting ready to leave, "Though science comes first for me all the time."  
"Everyone in this town knows that I come first too."  
This made Danny confused. Was June saying...of course June moves away from him before he could ask as she continues the song.

_**After our wedding  
You'll be oh so glad we waited  
Until then  
Take cold showers when you're overstimulated**_

June now twirled over to a pile of crates nearby with Danny right behind her before she sat down. The grandson of Vic, almost losing his mind, tries to jump on her but the Te Xuan Ze pulled up her leg and stopping him in place by putting her foot against his chest.

_**Anticipation is sublime  
And although you might think I'm  
A tease  
Please don't touch me**_

Soon Danny and June got into some sort of ballroom dance, though in this case, they are doing it without touching each other. Even the only thing between them is a foot of empty air.  
"Hey, check this out!" said a woman named Sharon Marsh pointing to what the engaged couple are doing. "They are not touching each other!"  
"YEP! IT'S ONE OF THOSE 'PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME' CRAP THAT THOSE CATHOLIC GIRLS ARE DOING THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE A DAMN CRAZE!" yelled the ship's captain Loud Kiddington. Turning to the camera, he added, "Hey, I get to be the conductor in the original parody. At least JusSonic managed to fit me in here!"  
"Hey, it looks like fun! Let's try it!"  
Pretty soon, everyone on the docs and the ship (except for Sora and Jasmine who don't want a part in this) copy what Danny and June is doing, much to the halfa's embarrassment. It was doing great up to the part where the man was dipping the woman. And since none of the guys are holding their female partners, the women just fell to the ground. The men pick the women up as they go back to dancing while the song continues.

All: _**Please don't  
Please don't  
Please don't touch me**_

Soon the dancers are moving in one big circle as June slyly left Danny and goes into the center of it, resulting in everyone to dance around the Te Xuan Ze.

June: _**Do not hug us  
Do not drug us  
Do not slug us til we cry  
Do not throb us  
Do not rob us of our wits**_

Men: _**We won't poke you  
We won't stroke you  
Til we're just about to die**_

June: _**But even in your wildest dreams  
Don't dare to touch our tits  
Don't dare to touch our tits**_

Women: _**Don't dare to touch our tits  
Don't touch our tits  
Don't touch our tits  
Don't touch our**_

June: _**Tits, tits, tits, tits  
Tits, tits, tits, tits  
Tits!  
Our tits!**_

"ALL ABOARD!" yelled Loud from the ship as the whistle of the thing blew. The ship is getting ready to leave.  
"Goddamn it!" yelled Danny as he grabs his suitcase and run up the gangplank to get to his ride on time. Everyone else on the dock must decide to catch the next one as they are still on the former with June.  
Danny quickly turns into his Danny Phantom self, which transforms him into a male man with white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white suit with the initials DP written on it though he still has his metal arm. He flew onto the ship just as it was pulling away.  
"Enjoy your fiancée's 'Please Don't Touch Me' singing number?" joked Sora. Danny glares in annoyance at him and the giggling Jasmine.  
June back on the dock continues to sing to the dancers, unaware that Danny is gone.

_**When we're absolutely wed  
You can do it til we're dead**_

"June!" yelled Danny from the ship in hopes to say goodbye, but the singing was so loud that June couldn't hear him as she wraps her song up.

Women: _**Til then please, please, please**_

Men: _**We're down on our knees**_

Women: _**Please, please, please, please!**_

June: _**Please keep your hands off these**_ (take a guess what she means)

June and women: _**Please don't touch me**_

Men: _**We won't touch you**_

June and women: _**Please don't touch me**_

Men: _**We won't touch you**_

All: _**She's so touchy**_

June: _**OH!**_

On the ship, Danny slaps himself on the forehead in frustration. His fiancée can be so touchy.

Author's note  
Pretty nice song. Don't worry, folks. I am still a Danny x June fan though I have to avoid overusing the couple you know. Next time, Danny meets Kronk, the Igor of the story, and we get another sing. Read, review, and suggest, folks. I will be waiting for Zim'sMostLoyalServant to make the next chapter to his parody. Ciao!


	4. Chapter 3: Kronk the Assistant

Author's note  
Thanks to Zim'sMostLoyalServant's new update of his parody, I am going to update this one. This one will reintroduced the Igor parody in this story as well as put in a new musical number. Now then, let's continue, shall we?

**Chapter 3: Kronk the Assistant**

A week has passed as Danny and his friends arrived in Toonsylvania, the country where the halfa's family was well-known...and well-despised. Once arriving, they headed to the train station to take a ride to where Toonyslvania Town and the family castle is at.  
Danny read a book in his compartment while Sora and Jasmine kept themselves busy in their own way by kissing and hugging. Those two are definitely in love with each other!  
Soon the train pulls into to the Toonyslvania Town train station allowing those who wanted to get off to get out. Right now, only Danny, Sora, and Jasmine did.  
"So this is Toonsyvania Town, huh?" asked Jasmine looking around. It is the middle of the night and the place is foggy. They woulda have trouble seeing but thanks to Sora's Fire magic, that seems to be the least of their problems.  
Danny spots Chaos Zero walking nearby. The halfa calls out to the water creature while he and his friends walk up to him, "Excuse me? But is this the Transylvania Town station?"  
"Yep! This is the place, Toonsylvania Town. Say...alright if I interest you in a..." Chaos Zero then fell asleep where he's at. Danny blinks puzzled as he goes over to the front of the water creature.  
"Boy, they sure go to bed early around here." Sora joked with a smirk. Danny held a hand in front of Chaos Zero's face and snaps his fingers, waking the thing up with a start.  
"...shine!"  
"Oh...no thanks. We just got here." said Danny chuckling nervously as he, Sora, and Jasmine walks away.  
"Stubborn asshole. Who is he anyway?" mumbled Chaos Zero in annoyance as he walks on.  
"So...where do we go from here, guys?"  
"According to the telegram that was send to you, someone was supposed to be meeting us to take us to the castle." explained Jasmine. "But this place is so foggy, we won't be able to tell."  
As the three look around, none of them realized that something in a black cloak is following them, circling them in the fog. Whoever it was is always circling so that he is always in the exact opposite direction that the three were looking. This confused Danny, Sora, and Jasmine as if they felt like someone was watching them, which it is.  
"Weird." said Sora puzzled as the figure moved right to behind the three just as they turn around. "If I didn't know any better, I say something was..."  
"Doctor Frankenstein!!"  
The three yelp as they finally come face to face with the figure who ditched the black cloak. It is a figure wearing a big coat that seems to have a hump in it. The figure is an Aztec muscular man with black hair. He wears a gold hat of some sort, a blue toga-like clothing without the sleeves, and brown sandals. His name is Kronk.  
Recovering, Danny said, "Actually...my last name is Fenton."  
"Rigggggghht." said Kronk puzzled. "You're joking. Right?"  
"No. I got my last name legally changed!"  
"Professor Genius sent you, right?" asked Sora hopefully.  
"You got it!" Kronk said with a nod before turning back to Danny. "You're correct if you're thinking that as well. Oh, all right if I call you 'master' from now on?"  
"Well, I guess." said Danny with a nod. He isn't used to anyone calling him master especially since his grandfather has a servant who called him that long time ago. "So you're Bronk, right?"  
"My name is Kronk, actually."  
"Really?" asked Jasmine puzzled. "We were told that..."  
"Ah ah." said Kronk cutting the princess off with a wave of a hand. "Now who got their name changed? My grandfather worked for Danny's grandfather Vic. My dad always said grandpa was smarter than that guy. No offense." Kronk said with a smile.  
"I see." said Danny nervously.  
"The rates have gone up since then."  
"Well, that makes sense." Danny, in hopes to get going, clap his hands together as he continued, "Well, then, let's get going before our asses get cold."  
"Yeah! Let's go!" said Kronk bowing to his new master, "Hot damn! Can't wait to get the castle! What great things we could do! Like old times, you and me." Before the others could ask, the 'Igor' waved an arm in the air as he said, "Right up there with the world's greatest pairs!"  
With that, Kronk begins to sing.

Kronk: _**Like Laurel and Hardy,  
like Coke and Baccardi  
Like Juliet and Romeo,  
Ebb and Flow,  
To and Fro,  
Together, Together again...**_

Danny, Sora, and Jasmine watch as Kronk dance around the halfa, much to Danny's annoyance.

_**Together again for the first time,  
We've only met in a dream!  
Up until now it's been the worst time,  
but now that you're here,  
we're a team!**_

_**Together again for the first time,  
haven't a woe or a care  
No longer a bad and accursed time  
It's easy to see, you have to agree  
We're destined to be a great pair!**_

Kronk stops dancing as he goes closer to Danny giving him a forlong expression.

_**All of my life I've been stoogin' around,  
nothin' to do, at my loss.  
All of my life I've been stoogin' around  
But what good is a stooge  
If He ain't got a boss?!**_

With a laugh, Kronk dances again going happy. Danny is getting impatient and it doesn't help that Sora and Jasmine has decided to dance along with each other.

_**Together again for the first time,  
back on the track to renown  
We're gonna thrill 'em,  
We're gonna kill 'em  
You'll be the teacher,  
We'll make a new creature,  
and scare the bloomin' daylights right out of this town!**_

Kronk gets on his knees on the last part of the song as he spread out his arms. As he got up, Danny quickly decides to step in before the man does something stupid than he is already.  
"Now hold on already! Come on, I only came here for a few days to take care of my grandfather's estate before going back to New York!" explained Danny in concern while the couple stops dancing to look on. "I do not give a damn for laboratories or creatures!"  
"Right. Jasmine and I are here to make sure he turns out okay." said Sora in agreement.  
"Bet the master will change his mind." said Kronk with a grin as if he knows something that the three don't. "Come on! Have fun! Join in on the song!"  
"Kronk, be reasonable!" snapped Danny not wanting to be pressure in. "I am a dean of anatomy at the greatest school in New York...well, I do sing a little."  
"Truth, you should hear him in some of the other parodies." agreed Jasmine. "In fact, Sora and I can sing too. Mind if we join in?"  
"Have a ball!" laughed Kronk. He smirks as he nudges Danny with an elbow while he whispered, "Come on, no one but us is here. And no one will ever know."  
"Well..." Danny hesitates as he looks around. "Since nobody is around...what the hell? Let's put this crap to the test!" With that, Danny, Sora, and Jasmine join in on the song.

Danny: _**Together again for the first time!**_

Kronk: _**Together again for the first time**_

Sora: _**Haven't a woe or a care!**_

Kronk: _**Haven't a woe or a care!**_

Jasmine: _**No longer a bad and accursed time,**_

Kronk: _**This is the best time**_

Danny: _**It's easy to see**_

Kronk: _**You have to agree**_

All: _**We're (They're) destined to be a great pair!**_

"All right if I do this next one solo?" asked Danny excitedly. Damn, he is really getting the hang of this!"  
"Go for it!" laughed Kronk as he, Sora, and Jasmine watch while Danny sings next.

Danny: _**All of my life, I've been bossing around, mean and alone like a Scrooge.  
All of my life I've been bossing around,  
But what good is a boss if he ain't got a Stooge?!**_

Just then, Danny hits Kronk right on the hump that is on the left shoulder which made a hollow sound. The halfa yelps in embarrassment.  
"Oops! My bad! I hope I don't offend you or anything but I am a good surgeon." Danny said with a grin.  
"And I am a good nurse." added Jasmine with a nod.  
"If you want, we can get that hump fixed for ya." offered Sora with a smile.  
"Wait. I got a hump?" asked Kronk confused.  
Danny, Sora, and Jasmine look dumbstruck at the fact that the man has no idea that he got a hump, yet it is there. The halfa, who couldn't think of anything to say, goes back to singing, this time with his friends.

All: _**Together again for the first time,  
We're only met in a dream**_

Danny: _**Like Ginger and Freddie**_

Kronk: _**Macdonald and Eddy**_

Sora and Jasmine: _**Like San Juan and Teddy**_

Kronk: _**Or Meatballs and Spaghetti!**_

All: _**But the pair that we cry for  
The pair that we sigh for  
The pair that we die for  
is Fenton and Kronk,  
For the first time  
together again!**_

"Okay, walk this way." said Kronk as he picks up Danny's luggage and walks towards the exit of the station, dragging his leg doing so. The halfa follows him but the assistant, noticing, stops him as he said, "Hey, hey, what is this? You got it goddamn wrong! I mean walk this leg. Drag the leg?"  
"Drag my damn leg?" asked Danny puzzled.  
"The left one." instructed Kronk as he drags his own leg. Danny sighs as he drags his own leg as well while following Kronk to the exit.  
"Like this?"  
"Yep! Walk this way!"  
"If we could walk that way, Danny would be in a different Young Frankenstein: The Musical parody with June." Sora said with a shrug.  
"Best not to overuse that joke." said Jasmine as the two walk normally while following their friend and his new assistant to outside the station. "Genie would love Kronk."  
"Is it me or does anyone else had a Deja Vu feeling?" asked Kronk puzzled.  
"Well yes, this is basically Young Fentonstein but this has music in it," explained Danny.  
Once outside, the four sees that no one else is around. That means they begin to sing once more.

_**Together again for the first time,  
We've only met in a dream**_

Danny: _**Like Gimbel and Macy**_

Kronk: _**Like Hepburn and Tracy**_

Sora and Jasmine: _**Like Lombard and Gable**_

Kronk: _**Like good ol' Cain and Abel!**_

All: _**For the first time,  
Together again!**_

Soon the four has made it to a horse carriage waiting for them as they got in. As the couple got in the back and hug each other, Danny and Kronk dropped down so that they were sitting on the back edge of the wagon, draping their arms around each other's shoulders as the two finished the song up.

Danny and Kronk: _**Together forever again!**_

Author's note  
Wlel, I got to say, this is another great chapter. I hope you enjoyed seeing Kronk again. Next time, we meet Ariel and another important character. Read and review, folks!


	5. Chapter 4: Ariel and Toot

Author's note  
Okay so I didn't know that Kronk is an Inca, but oh well. It wasn't my description. Thanks for the reviews. Time now to introduce you...well, you guys know.

**Chapter 4: Ariel and Toot**

With the musical number done, Kronk said, "Okay, master, just throw your backs into the back and we can go."  
"Okay. Heads up, Sora and Jasmine." said Danny as he throws his bags into the back of the wagon. Suddenly a yelp is heard, "Oh sorry! Did I get you guys?"  
"No, Jasmine and I are fine. You must have gotten someone else!" said Sora surprised as he and Jasmine noticed the hay is moving.  
"Oh, you musta heard Ariel." said Kronk with a grin.  
"Ariel?" asked Jasmine.  
"I thought it would be great if the master has a lab assistant so I hired her just for you. She may be the ugliest girl in the country but she is very smart for her looks."  
"Great. Some bitch like Kronk I bet. What's so goddamn ugly about her?" mumbled Danny as he looks into the back to see who is back there with Sora and Jasmine.  
But to his and his friends' surprise when Ariel moves the luggage away and sit up, it turns out the girl wasn't ugly at all! She is a twenty three years old girl with long red hair, crowning her pretty head, matched her bright red lips. Her shirt was yellow and her shorts were green while her sandals were aqua green. Her warm and happy eyes were bright blue. Her name is Ariel, the temporarily laboratory assistant.  
"Oh hi! You must be Dr. Frankenstein, right?" Ariel asked Danny making the halfa blush a bit.  
"Uh...no, it is actually Fenton, I had my last name changed." said Danny blushing. 'Wow! Holy crap! This girl is, damn, beautiful! Shame I am still engaged to June. Otherwise...'  
"I think Danny likes her." said Jasmine smiling at Danny's blushing towards Ariel.  
"I sense a comparison to the original coming on." laughed Sora in amusement.  
"It will be great to be working with you, Dr. Fenton." said Ariel with a smile.  
"Oh yes, very great." said Danny trying to keep himself under controlled. "Anyway, how are we getting to the castle?"  
"Oh, we _schawk ver the schagen hagen suchen fruchen_."  
"What the hell? Say that again?" asked Sora puzzled. "I'm afraid my German is a little off."  
"Mine isn't. She said we go on a hayride." said Jasmine happily.  
"Oh. Okay, then." Danny for some reason begins to climb into the back but fell over as Kronk crack a whip getting the horses to go and pull the dragon.

Danny, Sora, Jasmine, and Ariel sat in the back of the wagon as Kronk steers the thing to Castle Frankenstein, the halfa's new home. Ariel smiles as she stood up in the wagon beginning to sing.

Ariel: _**Roll, roll, roll in ze hay  
Roll, roll your troubles away  
When life is awful  
Just jump on a straw full  
And roll, roll in ze hay**_

_**Roll, roll, roll in ze hay  
Roll, roll, do it all day  
When spirits are saggin'  
Just jump in a wagon  
And roll, roll in ze hay**_

"Very nice song." said Jasmine while Sora hugs her, her beau nodding in agreement.  
Ariel noticed that Danny is looking at her in shock. The girl sang beautifully! The new lab assistant smiles as she said, "I am high-spirited and I loved to sing. Please don't hold it against me."  
"Oh no! I don't! Continue singing! Damn, you sound beautiful!" said Danny blushing. Ariel blushes as she goes back to singing.

_**Hitch those horses up for a gay ride  
We'll have lot's of fun  
Nothings better than a hay ride  
Underneath the sun  
Roll, roll, roll in ze hay  
Sometimes love finds a way  
You might steal a kiss  
From an unwitting miss  
Whose not to resistant to play  
So let's roll, roll, roll, roll in ze hay**_

"Hey, Danny? Any thoughts of how you could use me?" Ariel asked Danny another question.  
Danny however looks at the woman up and down. There are a lot of ways...no, he is engaged to June! He can't be thinking that! Instead, the halfa clear his throat as he said, "Well...two. I'm working on the third."  
"Oh bother. How lame!" said Sora rolling his eyes. That is the way Danny can come up with when confronting this beautiful woman?  
Ariel however just giggled as she said, "Does this mean I'm hired?""  
"Well...a large part of me is pointing in that direction. Damn it." Danny quickly crosses his legs as he chuckles nervously. Jasmine laughs as she sings along with Ariel.

Ariel and Jasmine: _**Roll, roll in ze hay.**_

Sora yelps as Kronk jump into the back of the wagon all of the sudden.  
"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be steering!" protested Sora in confusion.  
"I want to sing, damn it!" laughed Kronk as he sang as well.

Kronk: _**We'll go up the path, then down the hill, back up the path, then down the hill.  
We'll go up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down.**_

Now Sora sang along with the girls. Danny, not wanting to look like a damn spoilsport, sang as well.

Danny, Ariel, Sora, and Jasmine: _**Up and down, and up and down,  
and up and down, and up and down and.**_

Ariel: _**Up?**_

Danny: _**Down?**_

Jasmine: _**Up?**_

Sora: _**Down?**_

Ariel: _**Up!**_

Danny: _**Down!**_

Jasmine: _**Up!**_

Sora: _**Down!**_

Excitedly, Kronk stood up as best as he can and sang in a deeper voice.

Kronk: _**Hitch those horses up for a gay ride  
We'll have lot's of fun  
Nothings better than a hay ride  
Underneath the sun**_

Ariel and Jasmine: _**Yodeladie, yodeladie**_

Danny, Sora, and Kronk: _**Roll in it**_

Ariel and Jasmine: _**Roll in it  
Yodeladie, yodeladie**_

Danny, Sora, and Kronk: _**Roll in it**_

Ariel and Jasmine: _**Roll in it  
Come take a hay ride  
And take your breath away ride  
Roll in it  
Roll in ze hay  
Yodeladie, Yodeladie, Yodeladie,  
Yodeladie, Yodeladie, Yodeladie,  
Yodeladie, Yodeladie, Yodeladie,  
Yodeladie, Yodeladie, Ladie, Ladie, Ladie,  
Yodeladie, Yodeladie, Yodeladie, Yodeladie,  
Yodeldee.**_

Suddenly a howl is heard in the distance scaring the girls as they hugged onto Danny and Sora, making them both.  
"What is that?" asked Danny in concern.  
"Werewolves." said Ariel shivering. She has lived in Toonyslvania all her life so she knows what one sounds like!  
"Werewolves?!"  
"There!!" boomed Kronk in an eerily voiced as he is somehow taking control of the wagon and horses again. "There, wolves.  
"There what?" asked Danny puzzled.  
"There, wolves." explained Kronk as he points to the forest to where the howling came from before pointing to the castle. "There, castle!"  
"Uh...why are you speaking like someone from a B-movie?" asked Sora puzzled.  
"Not sure!" boomed Kronk. He paused to think about it then he spoke normally, "Not sure. Didn't you want me to?"  
"Well, not in this parody!" exclaimed Danny firmly.  
"Okay, no problem. I get it."  
Ariel giggled as she then goes into some yodeling some more.

Ariel: _**Yodeladie, ho-dee-dae,yodeladie,  
ho-dee-dae, yodel-dee-dae, yodel-dee-dae,  
yodeladie, yodeldee, yodeladie, yodeladie,  
yodeladie, yodeladie, yodel-dee-dae  
Roll in ze dee  
Yodeladie, ho-dee-dae, yodeladie, ho-dee-dae, yodeladie, yodeladie, yodeladie,  
yodeldee, yodeladie, yodeladie, yodeladie,  
yodeladie, yodeladie, yodeladie, yodeladie,  
yodeladie, yodeladie, yodeladie, yodeldee.**_

Of course, during the yodeling, a half wolf, half chipmunk named Theodore Seville, who is freak out by the singing, tried to attack the wagon. He tried to climb in but Kronk sees him and hits him with a mallet (don't ask me where he got that from) a few times. Theodore lets as he was forced to let go and run off.  
The fighting made the horses upset as they went faster almost throwing Ariel's singing. Of course, she didn't noticed what just happen as the girl kept on singing. Once Kronk got the horses back under control, he and the others continue the song.

Danny, Sora, and Kronk: _**So let's roll, roll, roll. We'll all roll, roll, roll.**_

Ariel and Jasmime: _**Come with me and roll.**_

Danny, Sora, and Kronk: _**Roll in it, roll in it,  
roll in it, roll in it, roll in it, roll in it.**_

All: _**Roll in the hay!**_

Another song done, the wagon has now pulled up to the castle of Frankenstein. Kronk stops the thing by the entrance that is made up two big wooden doors which has a huge metal ring on it.  
Danny gets a look at his new property, and starts checking on a green gargoyle which is what the wagons top nearby. The boy touches its nose and, weirdly enough, it comes to life, roaring at Danny. At that moment, a tall, kind of overweighed, glass-wearing guy, dressed with a black shirt reading 'Set Crew' on white letters on the front, appears out of nowhere.  
"Damn it Beast Boy, I told you to not move at all!" The guy tells the gargoyle, who immediately turns into the green Titan.  
"Sorry, Ramiro, but I have a cold right now and my nose is a little sensitive. Son of a bastard," BB tells the guy before turning back into a gargoyle, Ramiro sighing and turning at Danny.  
"Sorry, Danny, but we needed a rock gargoyle for this set and my assistant couldn't get it, so had to ask my other assistant to fit that role."  
"Let me guess; the assistant who couldn't get the gargoyle was Tucker." Danny sighs and shakes his head.  
"Yeah. Next time I'm giving that job to Angelica; the bitch doesn't respect me at all but at least she doesn't get distracted by the parody's actresses." Ramiro shrugs and leaves, waving at the crew. "Okay, we can continue the parody from here!"  
Danny sighs as he and Sora, both out of the wagon, help Jasmine and Ariel out.  
"Son of a bitch, what knockers," Danny said noting the said knockers. Those things are huge.  
"Wow. Thanks, doctor." said Ariel blushing thinking he is referring to...well, you know!  
"Oh, yeah. You're welcome. Let's go inside."  
"Allow me, master." said Kronk as he got out of the wagon. He goes over to the doors and slams the knockers a few times making a big banging noise.  
As the girls was helped out of the carriage, the door open up. Jasmine took a look at who answered and screams in terror, "Oh my God! This castle is terrible as it was sounded to be!"  
"Tell me about it! That is one ugly creature that is greeting us! Vic's experiments must have done that to the poor bastard!" said Sora in concern.  
"Hold me, Sora! I don't want to look at it!"  
"Not if you hold me first."  
"Uh, hello! I always looked like this, assholes!" snapped the creature, who is actually a woman, in annoyance. The woman herself is black and white and looks like Betty Boop. Plus she's fat.  
"Oh hell. You couldn't tell if it was a monster or not." said Sora calming down somewhat.  
The woman sighs as she said, "My name is Toot Braunstein."  
Suddenly without warning, the horses neigh as if in fear. Kronk goes to them as he said, "Whoa, easy boys, easy!"  
Danny clears his throat as he said, "Hello, my name is Dr. Danny Fenton. These are my assistants Ariel and Kronk, as well as my other assistants/friends Sora and Princess Jasmine."  
"Hey there," Jasmine said trying to sound polite to something so goddamn ugly.  
"Everyone, this is Toot Braunstein."  
The horses suddenly neigh in fear once more. Jasmine looks concerned as she said, "Damn. What is wrong with them? They looked so frightened."  
"Awww, those glue assholes always do that every time my name is mentioned. Never figure out why." Toot said rolling her eyes.  
"What name?"  
"Braunstein," The horses neigh in fear once more.  
"Braunstein?" asked Sora puzzled. The horses neigh in fear again.  
"Ugh! Goddamn it! Let's get inside! I got your rooms ready, Herr Doktor. I will try to make your stay as good as possible." Toot explained. "But stay close to the light because I am not picking your ass pieces off the floor!"  
"Hey Kronk," Danny said turning to his new minion.  
"Yeah," Kronk asked as he turned to Danny.  
"Get our bags when you're done okay." Danny instructed.  
"No problem, pal!"  
"Go on ahead, Toot Braunstein."  
Sure enough, the horses neigh in fear once more. Toot groans as she headed into the castle followed by the group. Kronk was the last to come in holding the bags. He paused then turned to the horses.  
"Braunstein!" shouted Kronk. The horses neigh in fear while they run off into another part of the courtyard as he laughs, "Gotta love that goddamn running gag even in this musical parody!"  
The minion goes into the castle, closing the doors behind him.

Author's note  
Nice parody so far? Like my choices for Inga and that other woman? Of course, they were in the regular parody of a parody! Anyway, in the next chapter, Danny is forced to face his heritage as another song is performed. Read and review, folks!


	6. Chapter 5: Vic Frankenstein

Author's note  
I'm back with another chapter. Nice suggestion, acosta, I think I will use it in this chapter. Time for Danny to face reality: the hard way.

**Chapter 5: Vic Frankenstein**

It was late at night by the time dinner was finish being eaten and everyone went to bed. Well, almost. Danny has decided to do some reading before doing so himself. The halfa has found the castle's study that has books stacked against the walls in a shelf. There are also chairs near a large fireplace in the room's middle  
At the top of the fireplace is a portrait of a big headed man with black hair. He wears a labcoat, black pants, white socks, and black shoes. This is obviously Dr. Vic Frankenstein, Danny's grandfather. Danny in his night robe shudders a bit. At least he will never meet the guy.  
Danny starts taking books off one at a time looking for what to read before he heads off to bed. As he does, a familiar fat woman came in. Not seeing the halfa, the woman smirks as she goes over to the portrait and planted a kiss on Vic while saying, "Good night."  
Of course, Danny has spotted Toot doing so making him puzzled and uneasy. Just then the woman turns and yelps as she spotted Danny watching her.  
"Oh, Chris! Dr. Fentonass! Didn't see ya! Good evening!" said Toot nervously as if nothing has happen.  
"Uh, it's Dr. Fenton." corrected Danny puzzled. Why is Toot pretending that nothing bad has happen?  
"Uh, right. I knew that. Uh...so are you checking out the library?"  
"Oh yeah, these books are great though I was curious if you could tell me where grandpa's private library is at."  
"What private library?" asked Toot as if she has no clue what the scientist was talking about.  
"My grandfather's notes or writings should be in the private library but no dice." explained Danny as he looks the library over. "Well, these books are all very general. Any doctor would want them around." Danny gets some books out while proving his point, "'Studies of the Human Body', 'Great Minds Think Alike'...'the Kama Sutra'? What the hell is that doing in there?"  
Toot grabs the book and puts it back onto the shelf hard while snapping in annoyance, "Look, as far as I know, Dr. Frankenstone, this is the only library I know of!"  
"It's Fenton. Anyway, we'll see. Good night."  
Sensing she is being dismissed, Toot begins to leave. She stops as she said, "Say asshole, want a Pepsi before going to bed?"  
"No thanks. Caffeine makes me stay up all night." said Danny while going to one of the chairs by the fireplace. It's true. He wants to have a good night's rest without any hyper reactions. "Besides that, I think I will stay up to do some reading."  
Toot clears her throat as she continues on saying, "All right. I guess I will hit the hay then. Good night, Herr Doktor."  
"Good night...Toot Braunstein." Danny said with a nod. The horses neigh once more, "Geez, what a running gag."  
Toot headed towards the staircase before she turns around and asked, "Maybe some tea? I know this great ass..."  
"I said no, goddamn it!"  
Toot has set foot on the first step before turning around and asked, "Ovaltine?"  
"Toot!" exclaimed Danny in annoyance. "I said no! No drinks!"  
Toot shrugs as she goes up the stairs again. But she only went two or three steps before she turns around asking, "You know, I could run out for a soy foam mocha latte."  
"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?! I SAID NO AND I MEAN NO!!" Danny breathes in and out before calming down. Then confused, the halfa asked, "Besides, what the hell is a soy foam mocha latte anyway?"  
"Eh, the hell if I know. Well, goodnight, asshole!"  
"Yeah. Goodnight."  
Toot then goes up the stairs and leaves the room. Danny sighs in relief. Finally she is gone! The halfa sat in one of the chairs while putting the books he selected onto a table. Grabbing a book, our hero begins to read.

A while later, Danny was sleeping while the book he was reading sat in his lap. Just then a shadow passes him, waking the halfa up.  
"Huh? What? Who's there?" asked Danny as he woke up with a start. Someone else is in the room!  
Suddenly a flash of light appear followed by a cloud of smoke making the halfa yelp. When the smoke clears, a man appears in front of Danny surprising the halfa. He has seen this man in the portrait...but it can't be! It's not possible, but it is. It is Dr. Vic Frankenstein, his late grandfather!'  
"What the hell are you doing?!" snapped Vic as he points an accusing finger at Danny. "What gives you the right to change your last name and reject everything your family stood for, you little bastard?! Who the hell do you think you are?!"  
"For starters, I am a well respected scientist, teacher, and a halfa." said Danny seemingly calmed. "Besides, why risk all that on a stupid curse of yours? Plus...you are a bad dream so why should I care? Goodbye."  
Danny tries to close his eyes and goes back to sleep in the chair but Vic is obviously not having it as he slams his fist into the chair's side startling the halfa enough to get into an upright position.  
"If you think you could keep on doing this, then you are frigging wrong. Let me explain something to you." said Vic to Danny as he leans down so he could be at eye level with his grandson. The scientist then backed away from the chair before striking a pose. As Danny watch, Vic then begins to sing.

Vic: _**We've been the pride of Romania  
since Twelve-O-One,  
Passed on for generations,  
Father to Son**_

_**Descended from gypsies,  
as proud as we can be.  
Don't risk my curse, it could be worse  
Embrace your fam'ly tree!**_

Vic now walk around the room quickly as his singing increases.

_**Join the fam'ly bus'ness  
Learn the family trade  
Make yourself a monster  
Make the world afraid!**_

_**Join the fam'ly bus'ness,  
You must take the fam'ly name!  
Follow in our footsteps  
and you'll win eternal fame!**_

Next Danny's grandfather walks around the chair and his grandson, thinking that will help drive the point home.

_**The Roqueforts are celebrated  
for their Roquefort cheese,  
the Rothschilds are famous for their wines  
Hersheys have their choc'lates  
and Liptons have their teas  
But when it comes to making monsters,  
You can't beat the Frankensteins!**_

Vic now slides away from the chair and goes to the center of room before posing his arms doing so.

_**Join the fam'ly bus'ness  
Rob a grave or two,  
Stop the shop from closing,  
It all depends on you!  
Uphold the fam'ly honor,  
you must toe the fam'ly line,  
Join the fam'ly bus'ness  
Join the fam'ly bus'ness  
Join the fam'ly bus'ness  
For your name is Frankenstein!**_

"Still don't believe me? Then meet your family!" boomed Vic laughing madly.  
Just then a bunch of men and women in lab coats appear from the shadows of the room's corners, spinning or somersaulting. Once they all appear, some of them grabs Danny and pulls him into a chorus line as they join in on the song.

Ancestors: _**Join the fam'ly bus'ness  
Show some fam'ly pride**_

Men: _**Make yourself a monster...**_

Women: _**And then you'll make his bride!**_

Vic: _**Listen to your Great, Great, Great Grandfather Cortex**_

Cortex: _**Join the fam'ly bus'ness  
If you don't want to die!**_

Danny finds themselves the object of being toss around by his ancestors back and forth.

Ancestors: _**As you know predestination  
From day the of your creation  
Has determined your vocation  
That's a fact.**_

Vic: _**Because you are a Frankenstein**_

Ancestor 1: _**You have no choice**_

Ancestor 2: _**You can't decline**_

Ancestor 3: _**So show some spine**_

Vic and ancestors: _**It's time to sign the fam'ly pact**_

Ancestors: _**This is your fate  
Become a Frankenstein before it's too late!**_

_**We know you won't regret it,  
You should express your willingness  
Why not acquiesce, reassess,  
You're under stress**_

With a smirk, Vic pushed the freaked out Danny right back into the chair as he sings next.

Vic: _**Just relax and make a serum  
Come up with a brilliant theorem,  
take you knife,  
create a life**_

Vic and ancestors: _**It ain't no fuss!**_

Soon the ancestors begin to move away from Danny while they dance throughout the room. I have no idea what it is as the author didn't even see the musical, he is just using another parody to help with this one. Anyway, you got to admit, it was amazing. Once the dancing is done, the ancestors stop to pull away as Danny's grandfather moved in close to his halfa grandson while glaring at him as he sings once more.

Vic: _**Join the fam'ly enterprise,  
Best be prudent, best be wise!  
Time to open up your eyes  
Join the fam'ly bus'ness!**_

Ancestors: _**Join the fam'ly enterprise,  
Best be prudent, best be wise!  
Time to open up your eyes  
Join the fam'ly bus'ness!**_

Vic and ancestors: _**Join the fam'ly enterprise,  
Best be prudent, best be wise  
Time to open up your eyes  
Come on, come clean  
Don't make a scene,  
Your name's not Fenton!**_

The ancestors, but Vic, run behind the chair making Danny more freaked out as a giant balloon that looks like your usual Frankenstein monster, bolts and all, was pull out to demonstrate their point further.

Ancestors: _**Join the family business  
Learn the family trade  
Make yourself a monster  
Make the world afraid  
This is one position that you never can resign**_

Vic: _**Do not make a fuss,  
There's nothing to discuss  
You must be one of us**_

Vic and ancestors: _**Young Frankenstein!**_

The ancestors carry the last note as they danced out of sight. Vic made one more crackle while spinning until he is gone in a cloud of smoke just as the way he first appear in.

"Okay, Beast Boy, check up those lights." Ramiro tells his assistants. "Sheen and Tucker, bring those boxes; Babs, you check up the props; Phoebe, you help her; Ron, bring the snacks; and Angelica...uh...can you put down that mallet?"  
"You called me a...CENSORED?" Angelica growls and advances towards his boss, ready to strike.  
"Sorry, my bad," Ramiro quickly apologizes. "I was upset because of the gargoyle thing! You know I appreciate all of you guys."  
"Well..." Angelica looks at Ramiro with a predatory smirk; she then shrugs and drops the mallet. "Fine, I forgive you; I'm very short tempered myself and shouldn't judge you for that minor insult...this time. But do it again and I'll pound you as I'm doing with Tucker right now!"  
"What? Why..." Tucker can't continue since Angelica is grabbing him by the collar and lifting him with unexpected strength.  
"It was your fault we had that gargoyle problem, so I'm making you responsible for that insult!" Angelica drags him out of the set.  
"N-no...wait...I'm sorry...you forgave him!" Tucker points at Ramiro.  
"Yes, but he's my boss, my friend, usually, a nice guy, and finally the dude who gives me good roles in his stories." Angelica explains as she and Tucker leave; the techno geek's pain screams and begging for mercy are heard immediately. The whole set crew gulps and they go back to work so the parody can continue.

A while later, Danny was sleeping in his chair tossing and turning, the whole dance scene turning out to be just as dream, but it was so real. Just then a light appear as someone enters the room. When she spotted Danny sleeping in chair with what he's doing, the concerned girl came over and nudges him to wake him up while saying, "Dr. Fenton? Dr. Fenton?"  
Soon Danny yelps as he wakes up with a start. He looks sweating a bit as he looks to see who woke him up. It was Ariel. With a sigh and him nearly out of the breath, the scientist said, "Oh Ariel. Man, you wouldn't believe the nightmare I just had. My ancestors attack me. It was terrible, awful...but they are hellva good dancers. Wait...what is that music?"  
Sure enough, the halfa is right. There is violin music being play, but where?  
"That is why I came in here. I heard the music and came to see where it come from." said Ariel looking around in concern.  
The halfa got up and looks around while trying to hear the music better. He said, "Damn, it sounds like the music is coming from this wall..." Danny goes over to a bookcase that is against the wall. Upon hearing the music, he got excited while the halfa pulls the books off. "Where is it? It got to be here!"  
"Err, what's got to be here?"  
"If I recall movies right, there is always a switch to activate the secret passage." Danny then spots what seems to be what he's looking for near a large book. "Ah ha. There you are."  
Danny reaches for the book and pulls it out fast. Danny and Ariel jump away expecting the bookcase to turn. To their surprise, nothing happened.  
"Weird. Damn. That usually happened." Danny said puzzled as he puts the book away. "I need to look better. Hey Ariel? Get me that candle, will ya?"  
Ariel nodded as she picks up a candle on the right of the bookcase Danny is searching. But when she took it, both Ariel and Danny are alarmed as the bookcase turns around, taking the halfa with it. The girl looks astounded as the back end of the bookcase is shown, with Danny behind it!  
"Dr. Fenton? You alright?" asked Ariel worried.  
"Ariel, put...the...damn candle...back!" yelled Danny from behind the bookcase.  
Ariel asks him, "Couldn't you just use your ghost powers to phase through the wall without going through all this hassle with the bookcase?"  
Danny, of course, groans, "D'oh, goddamn it!! Why the hell didn't I think of that?"  
He, indeed, turns himself intangible to head back through the wall, grabs Ariel and turns them both intangible and head through the wall the correct way. After turning himself and Ariel solid again in a dark place, Danny then comment to the readers, "Hey, come on. You know I had to use at least ONE of my ghost powers in this parody, well the musical version anyway."  
Back in the study, Sora and Jasmine came in as the Keyblade holder called out, "Danny! Where are you?"  
"Where is that music coming from?" Jasmine asked hearing the music as well.  
"I don't know. It's coming from behind this wall."  
Sora begins to search where the bookcase used to be. Jasmine sees the candle Ariel has put down, picks it up, and puts it back where the red-haired girl got it from. Sora yelps as the bookcase twirl around, forcing the boy right into the dark room before turning to the back side of the thing once more.  
"Hey Sora. Discover the bookcase as well?" Danny asked.  
"Geez, thanks, asshole." groaned Sora.  
"That thing turns the moment that candle is touched." Ariel explains.  
"I see. Hey love! I got an idea! Pick up the candle and I'd see if I could block the bookcase with my body! Okay?"  
Jasmine nods as she puts the candle back. The bookcase twirl again as Sora tries to go to the other side and stop the thing. Jasmine cringes as the bookcase has succeeded in crushing her beau a bit.  
"Crap. Jasmine...you know what? Leave the candle alone, okay?" groaned Sora in a high pitch voice. "I want you to shove against the other side of the bookcase. Got it?"  
"Yeah. I got it." said Jasmine nodding as she puts the candle away.  
"Okay, on the count of three. 1...2...3!"  
The princess then rushes to the bookcase pushing it. Soon Sora got out as the bookcase returns to normal, though Jasmine is now behind it with Danny and Ariel.  
"Oh, good. That's my love." Sora said chuckling, then he notices his love is nowhere in sight, "Jasmine? Where..."  
"Put...the...damn candle...back!" Jasmine yelled from behind the bookcase in annoyance.  
Sora sighs then decides to try something. He puts the candle back causing the bookcase to turn once more, then he picks the candle up and put it back, stopping the bookcase halfway.  
"Well, at least Danny and I avoided the hassle." giggled Ariel.  
"Yeah. Thanks." said Jasmine rolling her eyes at the girl.  
"Look, a passageway!"  
"The music is coming from down there." Danny said as the music is coming from down the passageway itself.  
"Let's check it out." Sora said sensing an adventure.  
"Let's take a look."  
"Please, don't leave me alone, Danny. I can be frightened sometimes!" said Ariel worried. "Let me come with you."  
Danny nods. With the music playing and all by a mysterious player, it seems best for the girl to come with him and his friends. He said, "Okay, but we will need some light."  
Danny goes over to the candle on the left side of the bookcase. He and the others stop in case the other candle does the same thing like the first one. When Danny quickly took the candle, nothing happened.  
"All right, let's go." said Danny as they enter the passageway into the unknown.

Author's note  
Well, that is something, eh? I put in acosta's suggestion just as I promised. Anyway, next time, they find a lab and get a song out of it. Read and review!

Yes folks, Cortex is Crash Bandicoot's enemy from the hero's games in case you are all wondering.


	7. Chapter 6: Vic's Legacy

Author's note  
Hey, I'm about for another chapter, folks. After a while of my other work, it's great to be getting back to this one. In this next chapter, Danny and friends find Vic's lab...and the halfa grandson will do something he vowed next to do! Another song number, folks!

**Chapter 6: Vic's Legacy**

Danny, Ariel, Sora, and Jasmine walks down a winding staircase to wherever it is they are going to head up at. Wherever this secret passage leads to, it is calling to them (mostly Danny though).  
Suddenly something ran by making a squeaking sound and scaring the hell out of the girls. Ariel held Danny in alarm as she screamed, "What is that?!"  
"Relax, girls! It's just a trog!" said Sora as he observed Barty Karkaroff rushing by, "A filthy slimy trog!"  
"Hey, I don't make fun of you, girlie boy!" snapped Barty as he rushes off. Sora frowns at that. He hates being called a girlie boy.  
"Let's get going." instructed Danny as the group continues on their way. They hope to find whoever is playing the music before it leaves them in the dark...literally.  
As Danny and company keep walking through the passageway, he looks at the audience, breaking the fourth wall.  
"In case you're wondering why I didn't get rid of those ancestors of mine, well, I have to respect them; they're family." Danny shrugs. "Besides, I don't have my thermos; Kronk used it for his soup."  
The group now turns a corner and saw the most shocking sight that ever seen: there are shelves built into the wall but what's shocking was the fact that these shelves have human skulls in them!  
"Oh God." said Danny trying not to give.  
"Oh dear." said Ariel surprised.  
"Just like Jafar, some person likes to keep skulls around." said Jasmine frowning in annoyance.  
"Tell me about it." Sora said as he kissed his love making her blush. "If it makes you feel better, Jasmine, I love you."  
"Oh Sora...I love you too."  
Danny uses his candle on the skulls to see then more better. The skulls are in various stages of decays. One of them caught the group's attention: one that looks like not only that it didn't decay yet but it's still intact. As the halfa looks puzzled, Danny suddenly jump/flew 10 years into the air as the head begins to sing. It is no head, but it's Kronk!

Kronk: _**I-  
Ain't got no body  
And nobody cares for me  
Yakka tak ta yakka tak ta ha!**_

"Oh Jesus, Kronk." said Danny pissed off as his assistant came out of a secret door through the wall.  
"My bad! I always wanted to do that." said Kronk chuckling in amusement.  
"Great. Bad timing to do damn ass jokes." said Jasmine with a frown. "What are you doing now here anyway?"  
A pause a bit, then Ariel asked curiously, "Were you the one playing that violin?"  
"Well, no. Violin isn't my thing, more like a French horn." explained Kronk waving a hand. "I was in the kitchen cooking up a meal when I hear the strangest music from a violin. I followed it down. Call it...a hunch!" The man laughs madly as he points at the hump on his left shoulder.  
The four look at Kronk confused. If it wasn't Kronk playing the violin, then someone else was doing it. The group pushed back the dumbass assistant as they reach the staircase's bottom.  
"Well, well. What's this?" asked Sora curiously upon spotting a bunch of large switches on the wall.  
Danny flipped one and suddenly a bunch of bright lights were turned on, illuminating the room. That isn't the only thing it did though as it almost blinded the group, Kronk included. Soon they got their sight back and look around in amazement.  
The room they are now in is a huge chamber that has lot of bigass machinery in it. Computers lined up the wall in some places where cables are hooked up. It doesn't take a genius (or two) to realize that this place is none other than Vic's laboratory where he made the monster called Phil.  
"Well, son of a bitch. So this is where it all happen." said Danny in amazement with the whole place.  
"Hey, look!" Kronk said pointing to a table at the corner of the room that is near an archway that is covered by a curtain. The reason he points to it is on the table itself is a violin.  
"That must be where the music was coming from." Jasmine said as she and the others ran across the room to the said table. Danny picks up the violin and observed it, feeling the thing (you know what I mean).  
"Hmmm...still warm." said Danny curiously. "I guess whoever was playing this thing mustn't have gotten far."  
"Well, I'm confused." said Sora with a frown.  
"Yes I am!" said Kronk rubbing his head in confusion.  
"Hmmm...it's seems that whoever was playing this violin did it to lured us here and ran off the moment the player heard us coming. Or perhaps..." Danny said as he eyes the curtain nearby. "...or perhaps they are still here!"  
Dannyt grabs the curtain and pulls it back. To the group's surprise, there stood a familiar fat woman who is in a small side room pressed up against the wall.  
"Oh, goddamn it!" groaned Toot angrily, "Why didn't I run fast enough?!"  
"Toot Braunstein," Danny exclaimed in amazement.  
Suddenly the horses neigh in fear once more. Jasmine groans as she said, "I wonder when that running gag would show up again."  
"Toot, I'm curious; why your surname scares horses?" The halfa asks the woman, who sighs and shakes her head.  
"My dad used to make and sell hotdogs...and didn't use pork." Toot explains. Danny pales, understanding, and takes a deep breath.  
"Okay...sorry I asked."  
"Yeah, well, I'm here all right." said Toot coming from the wall and into the laboratory. "If you assholes wonder who was playing the music on the violin, that was me. It is in your blood, as it was in the blood of all Frankensteins! When words ended up being crap, only the music can reach the soul. Your grandfather Vic once played the goddamn tune to Phil when he was making trouble."  
"Wait, wait. You mean you're the one who play that music so we can all come down here?!" Danny exclaimed in disbelief.  
"Yes!" laughed Toot madly as she grabs the violin and plays a note on it.  
"So we could find the lab?!" asked Danny shocked some more.  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Toot playing another note excited.  
"In order to continue where Vic left off!"  
"Uh, DUUUUUUHHHHH! Yes!" laughed Toot while playing another vote.  
"In other words, you and Vic were..." said Danny more horrified. He has a bad feeling he is getting more closer to the big truth now.  
"Yes, yes! Say it!" laughed Toot in delight while throwing the violon down. "He was my...BOYFRIEND!"  
Sora groans out, "Talk about low standards."  
Toot gets defensive and comments, "Hey, I'll admit that I might be no Minerva Mink or Jessica Rabbit, but I'm not THAT bad."  
"No, you are all bad." said Jasmine slyly.  
Still Danny, Kronk and Ariel look at each other in disbelief then all said at once, "He was your boyfriend?!"  
"Goddamn it, didn't we got that across?!" snapped Toot in annoyance.  
"Eeew, I don't see that for some reason." said Ariel in disbelief.  
"Okay, so the romance is crappy and looks like something out of Anna Nicole Smith. But that romance is mine."  
As Toot looked into the distance, lost in thought more so than usual, the fat woman begins to sing (cover your ears for this part. She's a bad singer).

Toot: _**Love comes when you least suspect it,  
Love dances in your noggin.  
I thought maybe I could direct it,  
But I never expected,  
A guy like him.**_

The group stared at Toot as the woman goes around the table and put it between her and the group.

_**He was a bully and a brute,  
He was as crazy as a coot,  
Still, I didn't give a hoot!  
He was my boyfriend!**_

_**With every woman he would flirt,  
He always treated me like dirt,  
But I was happy to be hurt!  
He was my boyfriend!**_

The fat woman sat on the table with her legs dangling off the side. The group either looks like they wanted to puke or throw up, either from the singing or the dangling legs.

_**I was as pure as a virgin meadow,  
Lying with Vic in the dome.  
Then he turned to me, that charmer,  
Whispered, "Let's play farmer,"-  
Then ploughed me 'til the cows came home!**_

Toot laughs madly as she lies down on the table while kicking her face in the air.  
"Wow...too much information." said Kronk to Danny and Ariel, both with looks of disgust on their faces. Sora gets sick and runs off to throw off offscreen while Jasmine just leave, not wanting to see any more of this crap.  
Toot managed to stop laughing and sat back up looking at the group, not giving a damn that Sora and Jasmine just left.

_**He was a monster and a beast,  
His midnight banging's never ceased,  
It didn't faze me in the least!  
He was my boyfriend!**_

"Aw hell," said Toot sighing happily as she got off the table (amazingly that it didn't break off), "I'll never forget the day I met my dear Vicie. It was at the village green during the annual _Buchbeer_ festival where the beers cost a buck. I was an innocent young lamb..."  
"More so than usual." Danny mumbled to Ariel making her giggle a bit.  
"...and he was a goddamn bastard. Damn it, we were made for each out. He got out his paraphernalia, whatever the hell that is, and yelled, 'I want to play croquet, bitch!' We went off to the field to do so. He got his hoops and mallet, and I got his balls if you know what I mean."  
Sora and Jasmine made the mistake of coming back after recovering and/or thought it was safe to do so. When they heard what Toot just said, they both got sick and run offscreen to throw up.  
"Yeah hell, fun and games all day long, that's the festival." said Toot happily. "Archery, badminton, potato shack, Vic won the three-legged race by himself." The fat woman clutched her hands to her chest as she got teary-eyed, "It was love at first sight."  
"That or maybe Vic was on drugs." Danny commented with a groan as the fat woman continues her awful singing.

_**He was the one I gave my heart to,  
But we never wed even so;  
If I mentioned wedlock,  
He put me in a headlock.  
When I asked to be his wife,  
He stabbed me with a kitchen knife!  
Oh, where did the good times go?!  
If he had an angry fit,  
I was the first thing that he hit,  
But I didn't give a...!**_

Kronk suddenly gave a big fart cutting off what Toot was going to say, much to the others', including Sora and Jasmine who managed to recover long enough to come back, disgust.  
"Oops. Sorry." said Kronk sheepishly and embarrassedly.

_**He was my boyfriend!**_

Toot now drop to her knees (or are those her toes?) and spread whatever counts as her arms out as she carried the last note for a couple of seconds or so. For a while, it looks like she will never shut the hell up. Of course, finally she did and all there is left was uncomfortable silence.  
"Uh, well...that was...disturbing." said Danny nervously while clearing his throat. "So...uh...why did you lure us here?"  
"Oh goddamn it!" snapped Toot in annoyance as she got up, pissed off that she has to repeat the obvious. "Like you said before, so you could finish what your grandfather started, to prove that God is not the only guy who can grant life. Come with me..."  
Toot now goes into the side room she was hiding in before followed by the group. To the others' surprise, they find themselves in a small library that has a lot of bookshelves in there.  
"Holy cow! Look at all these books!" said Sora in amazement,  
"Wait...this is my grandfather's private library!" said Danny as he looks around shocked. "You knew it was here! But you said..."  
"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, yakka yak, shut the hell up." snapped Toot rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I did it so you could find the place yourself! Here." The fat woman then hands over a large dusty book to the halfa who takes it. "These are Vic's notes, that's what you wanted, right? Well, here they are."  
Danny looks at the book and reads the title, "'How I Did It and Not That So Called Genius Igor! By Vic Von Frankenstein'? Oh please I am no dumbass. You don't expect me to read this, do you?"  
"Oh read it! You're curious, I know it!" snapped Toot as she grabs a chair from the table and pushes Danny into it.  
"Well, may as well see how Vic did it." said Sora as he and Jasmine got some chairs to sit into.  
"Right. Who knows? It may be fun." said Jasmine in agreement.  
Danny sighs but opens the book and start reading. After all, a little reading won't hurt, right?

_"Later that night."_ said the French Narrator from _SpongeBob SquarePants_.

Toot, Kronk, Ariel, Sora and Jasmine are having trouble staying awake while Danny kept reading the book, looking excited while doing so. For some reason, he is suddenly changing his own mind about it.  
"'...change the poles from plus to minus, and from minus to plus'." Danny said in a menace-like voice excitedly.  
"Now Sora and I regret even getting him to read that thing." groaned Jasmine bored.

_"Even later that night."_ said the French Narrator once more.

"Anyone got any fours?" Kronk asked the others at the table as he and the gang are playing 'Go Fish' to pass the time while Danny is still reading.  
"Go fish." said Ariel with a shrug.  
"Well, that isn't completely impossible." said Danny as he kept reading the book in amazement.

_"So much later that the old narrator got tired of waiting and they had to hire a new one."_ said an unknown narrator with an English accent.

Kronk has found a Bingo machine and is rolling it while the girls and Sora wait for their ball to be called.  
"Okay, B-4!" said Kronk as he gets a ball out while the others check their boards. It looks like one of them is about to say Bingo.  
Suddenly Danny laughs more crazily as everyone else looks at him wondering if he's done yet. The halfa say, "'I alone succeeded in discovering the secret in bestowing life. Nay, even more...I myself, became capable of bestowing animation...upon lifeless matter'!"  
Danny looks up and smiles. For the first time ever, he doesn't mind about the idea of bringing back the dead nor is he trying to ignore the book itself. Dash and Toot were right. He is very VERY curious about this. And now...he's going to do something!  
"Yes! It could...scratch that, WILL WORK!" yelled Danny excited.  
"Right, no 'could'." said Toot in satisfaction as the gang came over upon hearing that the halfa is done reading, thank God. "It can and it must!"  
"So are we going to try this?" asked Ariel in amazement.  
"Ha! What did I tell ya, Danny, you did change your mind." said Kronk grinning in amazement as Danny takes the book over to the table and set it down.  
"Check this out." said Danny as he points to a page in a book that he starts to reading, "''As the minuteness of the parts formed a hindrance to my speed, I resolved, therefore, to make the creature of a gigantic stature'."  
"From what the book is telling us, the creature's veins, feet, hands, and organs have to be increased in size." Sora said in thought.  
"You got it."  
Ariel paused as she thought about what the doctor has said. The creature that big would be so amazing. The girl said in amazement, "He would have an enormous schwanstugel."  
A pause in the room as Danny thought about Ariel just said. He shrugs as he said, "Well, that goes without saying."  
"Woof." said Jasmine in amazement.  
"When we get this guy, he is going to be so...great." said Kronk with a thought.  
"Well, in order to make this great guy, he got to be made first." said Danny in agreement.  
"This is coming from someone who didn't want anything to do with his grandfather's legacy." said Sora with a shrug, recalling what his friend said a while ago.  
"True. But after what happened...well, it doesn't hurt to try it. Besides, if I can do it better and made sure what happened to grandpa's creation won't happen to mine, then I can be able to freed the family name from shame."  
"All right. The thing sounds creepy, but all right." Jasmine said with a shrug. "But how to make him?"  
"Aw, that ain't so hard to do, we just get a goddamn body." said Toot with a smirk. "Vic did that all the time, digging bodies up I mean."  
"The next part involves getting an intact brain." said Danny in thought. "But let's deal with that later, now here's the plan so listen up..."

Danny's arrival in Toonsylvania has soon spread and needless to say, the villagers are not happy at all. In fact, they have a late-night meeting at town hall to talk about it.  
"Well, well," said Grievous in amusement as he stood in front of the people, "You all know that Vic Frankenstein's grandson has arrived at the village and moved into the castle. I told you all that this would happen and yet you decided it was funny to ignore me! Well, not this time!!"  
"Uh...you called a meeting in the middle of the night just to rub it in our goddamn faces?!" asked Eddy looking pissed off and tired.  
"Come on, Eddy. That has to be a better reason than that." said Frita tired as well.  
"The girl got a point. I didn't call this meeting to remind you that I saw this coming, but to decide what must be doing about it," boomed Grievous with a nod.  
"I say we killed the bastard before he makes another monster like his grandpa!" yelled Jack Spicer eagerly as the crowd agrees with him while cheering.  
"Hold it, hold it, hold it! While I am eager to stop a repeat of what happened before like any of you, we can't go around and kill innocent people without proof! That would make us as bad as the Frankensteins!"  
"Well, what do you suggest we do?" asked El Tigre in concern.  
"Isn't it obvious? We take a peek around Castle Frankenstein to find our proof." explained Grievous sternly. "For now, keep an eye out for anything suspicious like people moving around late at night and carrying big objects under sheets on wagons for no goddamn reason."  
Of course, should Grievous have turn around, he woulda noticed four figures (Danny, Sora, Jasmine, and Kronk) moving by a window of town hall doing what the inspector has just said.  
Luckily the only person who saw them was Ed who lost interest in the conversion a while ago. He sees the two outside and waved happily and stupidly to the two. Kronk sees him and waved back but remembers that he, his boss, and his friends were not supposed to be seen, so the dumb assistant helped the others in pushing the wagon out of sight.  
"Anyway," Grievous continued still not noticing what just happened. "Time we recite the new new law that explains what we must do if and when he proved that the Fenton doctor is indeed following in his grandfather's footsteps."  
Everyone stood up and, along with Grievous, recite the new law that made right after Vic has died, "Whoever creates a monster, shall be hung from the neck, until dead!"

Author's note  
Hoo boy, not good. If Danny gets caught with what he's doing, he's all the way to being dead in no time. In the next chapter, the man and his friends, old and new, brings a monster to life whole singing a new song.

The French Narrator thing, along with the English one, is a reference to _SpongeBob SquarePants_ and the 'Can You Spare A Dime' episode.


	8. Chapter 7: Delete Lives

Author's note  
Hi, I'm back. To answer your question, Zim'sMostLoyalServant, well although this is a PG-13 story, the 's' word is consider R-rated stuff. Besides, I thought it would be funny to do so. Okay, time for Danny to begin working on his new creation, AKA Delete.

**Chapter 7: Delete Lives**

The next night, Danny and his group are in the lab getting ready for what's going to be one of the most great scientific experiments in the history of the world: reanimation. Toot is nearby turning the wheel on the wall to get some machinery into place.  
"Vic, we're doing it, we're doing it, goddamn it!" laughed Toot in the heavens. Soon very soon...  
Danny and Ariel looks at the platform that is in the middle of the room. A body is on the thing, a body of a robot that they took from the cemetery. This robot was executed for crimes against Toonsylvania and now he will live again!  
"Oh yes. Perfect, perfect." said Danny looking under the sheet with glee. "Now all we need is a brain."  
"You remember what to do, right Kronk?" Sora asked the henchman.  
"Sure. Put some food into the droid, give him some coverings, see how he feels after that." Kronk said with a nod as he walks up after setting up some of the old equipment that used to be made by Vic.  
"Not that, dumbass! The you know."  
"Oh right! The brain. The brain Danny needed for the robot. The brain of a well known guy to make this baby work. The smart brain," Kronk notes the others frowning at him. "That brain?"  
"Yes, that brain, asshole." Jasmine said with an annoyed sigh.  
"I got you covered."  
"You made sure you got the name I gave you right?" Danny told the man rubbing his hands together excited.  
"Yep! I got it written down myself!" Kronk said proudly. He holds up a hand showing a name he has written on it himself. "A. Dumbledore!"  
"Albus Dumbledore."  
"Wouldn't it be more better if you wrote the name on paper?" Sora asked puzzled.  
"What paper?" Kronk asked puzzled. Sora decides not to ask that question again.  
"Good, good, son of a bitch. Albus Dumbledore. The perfect brain for my creation. Excellent!" laughed Danny as he slaps Kronk on the shoulder. To his confusion, a hollow sound was made. The halfa looks from the dumbass's hand and blinks his eyes as he noticed something odd about Kronk: his hump is now on the right side!  
"What the hell? Wait, didn't you have that thing on the other side?" Danny asked preferring to the hump.  
"What on the other side?" Kronk asked confused, still unaware of the hump.  
"The...oh screw that crap." Danny said with a sigh. No time for that now. They got work to do.  
Kronk comment, "Well, wouldn't it be a lot quicker and easier to just turn yourself invisible and intangible and fly there and back to retrieve that brain yourself?"  
Danny answers, "Yes, but, again, it would ruin the scene because it would be TOO quick and easy. Now go get the brain and quickly. A storm is coming and the creature must be brought to life."  
"Right, Master! Doing so now!"

Kronk broke into the Brain Depository at the morgue nearby looking around. He found what he's looking for: the brain of Albus Dumbledore in a glass case nearby. Hot damn, his master is going to be pleased!  
Kronk grabs the brain as he prepares to leave. But the moment he came outside, he spotted something on the ground: a quarter! The man looks excited as he bent over to pick it up. Unaware to Kronk though, the dumbass has caused the brain to fall out of the glass case which was topless.  
Once he pocket the quarter, Kronk was about to take his leave...when he realized to his horror that the brain is gone from the case. Where the hell is it?! The assistant run around in circles but soon stop when he felt something squishy under his foot. Out of concern, Kronk looks down and to his horror, he has stepped on the brain.  
"Oh crap! Not good, not good." said Kronk terrified dropping the empty case as he run back into the Depository. What is he going to do? His master is going to be pissed off if he finds out that Kronk has screwed this up! The assistant got to get another brain, any would do!  
Finding another glass case with another brain, Kronk grabs it and leaves the place heading towards the castle. Too bad the dumbass didn't read the label on the case very carefully...

Things are all set up for the experiment. Kronk has brought the brain that was needed (or so the others thought at the time). The storm also needed rages outside. Danny and Ariel in lab coats look at the soon to be reanimated creation of the halfa.  
"Wow, for a cute looking robot, he sure looks...weird." Ariel said observing the robot.  
"I have trouble with robots. Reminds me of when that asshole Mechanicles used one of his own to brainwash me and my friends." Jasmine said with a frown.  
"Boy. Remind me of one of our dates." Sora said happily as he hugs his girlfriend.  
"He is so beautiful in a platonically sort of way." Danny said grinning at the robot happily. "Can you believe it? Albus Dumbledore's brain is going to be in this damn body. I will call him Delete."  
"Why Delete?" Ariel asked the doctor puzzled.  
"Not sure. I thought it would be cool to name him with."  
A flash of lighting is heard followed by a clap of thunder. Danny looks up towards the opening in the ceiling which the cables that is holding the platform with the body on it were hanging onto.  
"Hey Kronk, Kronk!" yelled Danny to the ceiling. Kronk appears wearing a rain coat and a coat near the opening while tying a coat to the platform/cable apparatus.  
"Yeah," Kronk called out to his master in concern.  
"You all set up yet?"  
"Almost. You sure this is how it was done?" Kronk asked Danny in concern.  
"Yes! It is all in the notes." Danny explains as he takes the gloves off, literally.  
Sora asks, "Couldn't you simply use ectoplasmic energy blasts to provide the power needed?"  
Danny comments, "No, I couldn't. The lightning rods aren't designed to take that particular variety of energy. Besides which, my ecto-blasts are good as an offensive tool ONLY; NOT for providing power for experiments like this. Kronk, get your ass down here now!"  
"Why are you in a rush?" Kronk called from where he's at.  
"You could get electrocuted, you hear me?" Danny pauses and waited. When Kronk didn't respond, the halfa repeat as he yelled, "You could get electrocuted, you hear me?"  
"Yeah I heard ya!" The group yelps as they turned and sees Kronk right behind them. "Why the hell are you yelling?"  
"How?" Sora asked puzzled. How did Kronk get from the roof to the floor very quickly?  
Danny and Ariel did a double take looking from the ceiling opening and back at Kronk as the woman asked, "How did..."  
"Did you set up the equipment, Kronk?" Danny asked recovering from his surprise.  
"Oh right. I did." Kronk said happily.  
"Very good man."  
Jasmine touches the hump and frowns when she got the goddamn hollow sound again. It was switched again this time to the left shoulder.  
"If I didn't know any better, I say Kronk keeps switching it when we weren't looking and not telling us about it." Jasmine said whispering to Sora. Her boyfriend shrugs and kisses her.  
"Come on, let's get into place." Danny said to Kronk as the halfa pointed to a bank of switches off to the side where the fat bitch Toot was at. The assistant nodded as he goes to do so. Danny smiles as he turn to Ariel saying, "Are you all ready?"  
"Ready and willing," Ariel said grinning passionately at the doctor.  
"Elevate me."  
Ariel asks embarrassedly, "But, Doctor Fenton, shouldn't we wait until after we get to know each other first?"  
Danny answer back concerning what he really meant, "I mean raise the platform!"  
"Oh yes! That! Sorry."  
Sora and Jasmine chuckled slightly. Ariel thought the doctor meant her to elevate himself in another way. The girl headed to a large red button in a machine from the opposite side of the room followed by Sora and Jasmine ready for some crap. Danny now looked down at his creation's face as he mumbled, "So...time for us to throw the gauntlet of science into the frightful face of Death itself."  
As everyone gets ready, Danny then begins to sing yet another song.

Danny: _**Ever since the beginning of time  
When life arose from prime evils line  
Death has ruled without question  
Death has Ruled supreme  
Without the least suggestion  
That man could foil it's scheme  
But now we call on science  
To end deaths evil reign  
We shout in brave defiance  
This soul shall live again**_

_**Life, life, let my creature live  
Life, life, it's life that you must give  
Fate, fate, through this storm and strife  
Fate, fate, give my creature life  
Tear the night asunder  
Cast your light upon the dark  
Lightning bolts and thunder will ignite a mortal spark**_

_**Life, life, air the break of dawn**_

Toot, Kronk, Ariel, Sora, Jasmine: _**Air the break of dawn**_

Danny: _**Life, life, let my dream be born**_

Toot, Kronk, Ariel, Sora, Jasmine: _**Let the dream be born**_

Danny: _**Fate, fate,**_

Toot, Kronk, Ariel, Sora, Jasmine: _**Fate, fate,**_

Danny: _**Through this storm and strife**_

Toot, Kronk, Ariel, Sora, Jasmine: _**Through this storm and strife**_

Danny: _**Fate, fate,**_

Toot, Kronk, Ariel, Sora, Jasmine: _**Fate, fate,**_

Danny: _**Give my creature life**_

Toot, Kronk, Ariel, Sora, Jasmine: _**Give our creature life**_

Danny: _**Give my creature life**_

BOOM! Some thunder is heard as lightning flashed over the castle hitting the equipment on the roof. The time for revival is upon them!  
"Damn it, let's do this. Kronk, throw the first switch!!" Danny explained to Kronk eagerly.  
"Yes, Master!" said Kronk as he threw the first switch. Soon sparks came out like hell from a lot of goddamn machines.

_**Life, life, give my creature life  
Give my creature life**_

"Now throw the goddamn second switch!" laughed Danny like mad quickly. They are almost there.  
"Yes, Master!" obeyed Kronk as he does what the scientist told him to. A lot of electricity flashed from machine to machine like mad.

Tommy, Kronk, Ariel, Sora, Jasmine: _**Give the creature life**_

Danny: _**Tear the night asunder  
Cast your light upon the dark  
Lightning bolts and thunder will ignite a mortal spark**_

"Throw the third switch now, Kronk!" laughed Danny excitedly and madly.  
"Not the third switch!" yelped Kronk horrified. Throwing that switch would cause the equipment to overload and kill them all!  
"Damn it, throw the switch, damn you! Throw it!!"  
"Yes, Master!"  
Kronk, scared that Danny would kill his ass if he doesn't obey rather than what would happen if he did, threw the switch causing a lot of sparks to fly around like mad and electricity to flash everywhere blowing up a lot of equipment.  
Danny, who didn't notice or gave a damn to, turned to Ariel as he yelled out, "NOW, ARIEL, NOW!!"  
Ariel obeyed as she hits the red button causing the cable apparatus to be activated so that the platform and Danny will right into the air itself. Bolts of electricity shot from the machines on the roof and go to the machines in the lab, to the platform, and to the dead body as Danny continues the song.

Danny: _**Give me life!**_

Toot, Kronk, Ariel, Sora, Jasmine: _**Air the break of dawn**_

Danny: _**Air the break of dawn**_

Toot, Kronk, Ariel, Sora, Jasmine: _**Let the dream be born**_

Danny: _**Let my dream be born**_

Toot, Kronk, Ariel, Sora, Jasmine: _**Through this storm and strife**_

Danny: _**Through this storm and strife  
Through the wind swept air**_

Toot, Kronk, Ariel, Sora, Jasmine: _**Through the wind swept air**_

Danny: _**Listen to my prayer**_

Toot, Kronk, Ariel, Sora, Jasmine: _**Listen to his prayer**_

Danny: _**Stir its frame  
Let breathing start  
Let me hear his beating heart  
give my creature life!!**_

A bunch of sparks came onto the assistants as the song comes to an end.  
"All righty, lower the platform, now!" Danny ordered quickly as Ariel pushed a red button causing the platform to lower while Kronk, Toot, Sora, and Jasmine flip the switches off near where they're at.  
Once the platform is at floor level, the rest ran over to Danny as the halfa is using his stethoscope on Delete's chest hoping for some life. Worried all of the sudden, the grandson of Frankenstein hits the chest like mad then listen. However, it looks like there aren't any heart beatings to be found.  
"Oh no..." groaned Danny sadly as he sagged in defeat. "Nothing."  
"Odd. Vic managed to do it right and that asshole couldn't even sing." said Toot confused, wondering where it had went wrong.  
"I'm sorry, Danny." Ariel said to the halfa sadly. Part of her wanted to hug Danny and comfort the poor man who tried so hard to succeed where his grandfather has mostly failed at.  
"No, no. it's okay. Science has taught us that we must accept our failures and successes and move on, with quiet dignity and grace." Danny sighed while trying to accept defeat in a calm matter.  
The others nodded. Danny gets up and looks like he is about to leave. As the others get ready to leave as well, they yelp as the halfa angrily turns back to the robot and tries to choke him yelling, "YOU TRAITOROUS ASSHOLE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WORK?!"  
"Doctor, please stop!" yelled Ariel horrified as she and the others pull the crazy scientist off his creation before he could kill him than Delete is already.  
"Danny, stop it! There's nothing you can do!" yelled Sora in concern.  
"Yeah, stop!" agreed Jasmine.  
Danny hits Delete's chest as the others managed to stop him making the man cried, "Kill me! I want you all to frigging kill me! I don't want to be around anymore! Waaahhh!"  
"Well so much for quiet dignity and grace." said Kronk with a shrug to the audience as the assistants take Danny away from the platform.  
A while later, Danny has managed to calm down and got out of his assistants' hold as he said sadly, "Right. I'm okay now. Sorry." He straightened his lab coat and his hair before looking at Delete with a sad sigh, "Well I guess it's for the best after all. I feel sorry for the robot though. I went through all that trouble to make him look good and bring him back to life and I failed. Perhaps its better off if he just stay dead."  
"What the hell?! You're going to give up?!" exclaimed Toot shocked as Danny headed towards the bookcase followed by most of the others.  
"Let's face it, it didn't work, we may as well forget it. What else can we do?"  
"Mhmmmm."  
"Huh?" asked Ariel confused as she and the others turned around upon hearing that noise. It didn't come from her, the others, or Toot at all.  
"Oh, screw that. We probably imagined it." said Danny sadly, though he doesn't look convinced himself.  
"Mhmmm!" said the noise again. Something is in the room with them, right now!  
"Ha! Imagined it? Bullcrap!" laughed Toot madly as she runs over to the platform excitedly. "The bastard is alive, he's alive!!"  
The fat woman yelped as Danny, Ariel, Kronk, Sora, and Jasmine nearly run her over as they run towards the table. To their amazement, they look as Danny sees his creation excitedly. He has finally done it, what his grandfather Vic has done in the past before.  
"Oh hell, it worked. It work." said Danny with an excited grin to the heavens. He thought a while ago that the experiment was a failure, but now... "It's alive! It's alive! IT'S ALIVE! Man, now I know why grandpa likes to say that so much." The halfa smiles as he turns to his creation whose is looking at him puzzled, "Hey there little guy. You awake? Good. I will set you free now."  
The creation nodded as his creator removed the straps. After that, Danny said, "Now stand up."  
Delete, the creation, struggled a bit but he managed to sit up and got off the platform allowing everyone (including the audience) to see the robot at last. He is a teal robot with a snout of a dragon and antennas of a giraffe with a yellow birthmark on his cheek and a chord from his neck to the bottom of his back. He wore a black mask, yellow gloves, a teal button-up shirt, teal pants, and black shoes. There is a huge zipper on his shirt, which zipped up his shirt, a short sleeved green jacket with a hoodie on it over his shirt, black strap bracelet between his shirt sleeves and gloves, two huge pockets at the legs of his pants, and yellow belt straps on his shoes.  
Danny with a smile back away from Delete as he said, "Walk around."  
Delete obeyed as he walks slowly. The girls look worried. Sure, Delete looks tamed now but who knows what else would happened?  
"I don't know why Sora but I got a bad feeling about this." said Jasmine hugging Sora while Ariel stood back with Kronk and Toot.  
"Don't worry. It will be all right." Sora assured his love as he hugs her.  
"Sora's right, Jasmine. He got Dumbledore's brain inside of him." Danny assured Jasmine as he leads his creation around the room. Thinking things have gone better, the halfa said to Delete while walking him, "Very good robot." He lets go, "Very good."  
"Can you speak?" Sora asked as Kronk puts a cigarette in his mouth and begins to get a lighter out.  
Delete nods as he said, "Uh...where is Bugs and George? I want my bunnies! Where are my bunnies?"  
Jasmine giggled as he said, "Well, for a robot, he sure have an interesting taste."  
Just then Kronk turns his lighter on. Delete saw it and screams in fear, "AHHHH! AHHH!"  
"What's wrong, robot? What's wrong?" asked Danny in alarm.  
"Keep fire away from me! Fire will melt me and burn all my bunnies!"  
"Oh man! He's getting troubled! Give him the..." Danny wasn't able to finish as Delete grabs him by the neck and chokes him while looking at the fire in fear.  
"Leave me alone, meanie fire! Don't burn all my bunnies!" Delete cries as he kept on choking Danny.  
"Give him the..." Danny was cut off as Delete choked him to the point of not being able to say anything.  
"The what? Give him the what?!" yelled Toot in alarm..  
Quickly, Danny did some hand signs. The others watched on. They are going to play a game of charades in hopes to save Danny before he passed out.  
"Okay uh...three syllables." Ariel said trying to guess.  
"First one," Sora said as Danny makes a motion of an ear.  
"Sounds like..." Jasmine said trying to guess.  
Danny points to his own head as Toot said, "Head! Sounds like a head. Bed, uh...sed!"  
"Sed!" said the group. Danny nods in confirmation as he goes to the next syllable.  
"Sed. Second syllable," Jasmine said quickly, "Little word."  
"This, that, the..." said Ariel worried.  
"A!" said Sora quickly. Danny nods in confirmation, then goes to the last syllable. By now he looks like is about to passed out.  
"Sed-a..." Kronk said trying to guess.  
"Sed-a..." said Toot as well.  
"Dirty word! He said a dirty word!"  
Getting annoyed by Kronk and his stupidity, the man raised three fingers now.  
"Third syllable." said Ariel getting more worried as Danny is about to pass out at any moment. The halfa points to his hear.  
"Sounds like..." Tooy said worried. Now Danny hold his hands his chest before holding them out.  
"Sounds like 'give'." Sora guessed.  
"Seda-a-give?" asked Jasmine puzzled. Is that the answer?  
"FLY 'EM ON DOWN TO RIO!" laughed Kronk excitedly. This cause everyone (including Delete who still has his hands on his creator's throat) to look at him in confusion.  
"Oh wait! Sedative!" said Ariel in realization as she grabs a needle from nearby and shows it to the others.  
Sora comment, "Couldn't you just turn yourself intangible to get out of his grasp and then hit him with an ecto-blast or two in order to give us a clearer shot at using the sedative?"  
Just then, Danny, with great concentration, manages to fight through the pain of the stranglation to make himself intangible and, indeed, hit Delete with a shot of quick ectoplasmic energy blasts, which, indeed, gave Ariel a clearer shot to use the sedative. IM she went behind Delete and uses the sedative to stab the robot in the back.  
Delete yelps three times then he said sleepily, "But I don't wanna go to sleep, Ah-Mah."  
The robot soon released Danny, leaving him panting as he fell back onto the table. Ariel said to the doctor worried, "Danny, you all right?"  
Danny then admits, "Because I was too busy trying to send messages to you people to give the monster the sedative to think clearly. Being driven half-mad by terror WILL do that. Honestly though, how could you THINK, even briefly, that I meant FLY 'EM ON DOWN TO RIO, Kronk?! Does that even make sense?"  
"Uh...nothing ever is?" answered Kronk confused.  
"You alright," Jasmine asked the scientist worried.  
"Right. Of course I am," said Danny with a sigh while sitting on a stool nearby. "Will you guys excuse me? Kronk and I need to talk."  
"Right, of course."  
Ariel left followed by Sora and Jasmine. Now alone, the halfa turns to Kronk as he said, "Kronk...can I have a word with you please?"  
"Uh right, sure." said Kronk, worried that what happened may be his fault (which it is).  
"Kindly sit down."  
"Right."  
Danny was about to speak when he sees that Kronk has sat down on the floor. Pointing to another stool near the table, Danny said, "Near the table."  
"Oh, right." said Kronk as he got up from the floor and sat on the table. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"That brain you got for me...it wasn't Albus Dumbledore's, was it?"  
Kronk gulps looking worried, as did the others who were watching from nearby. The man chuckles nervously as he said, "No, it's not. There was...an accident at the brain depositary and I...kinda lost the brain. I have to get you another one."  
"I see." Danny said with a frown. "If that's the case, whose brain did I put in?"  
"If I say so, will you be upset with me?"  
"I won't be upset."  
Kronk looks worried. When someone say 'I won't be upset', it means he or she will definitely be upset. Still, Kronk said while trying to remember what was on the label on the case he took that had the brain that was used, "It belongs to someone. Abby someone."  
"Abby someone? Abby who?" asked Danny puzzled.  
"Abby Normal."  
"Abby...Normal."  
"Sure! That is what is said on the label!" said Kronk with a smile.  
"Uh...Kronk? The label said abnormal, meaning it is a very bad brain. You gave me a bad brain." Danny said with an uneasy chuckle.  
"I did?"  
Danny chuckles some more as he stood up, "And now you're telling me that I went and installed an abnormal brain into a seven and a half foot long, fifty-four inch wide..." Suddenly, Danny angrily grabs Kronk by the neck beginning to choke him as he yelled, "GODDAMN DUNCE BUCKET?! IS THAT THE CASE HERE?!"  
"Ahhhh! Give him the..." Kronk yelps as Danny's choking him cut the man off.  
"What? Give him what?" yelled Ariel horrified as she runs over. She got to put a stop to this before the doctor loses it again. Kronk yelps then quickly started another charade game using hand motions. "Okay...three syllables. Uh..."  
Luckily for Kronk's health, a pounding noise is heard. Danny stops choking Kronk and looks up in alarm. Someone is at the door!  
"Who could that be?" Danny asked, his anger at what Kronk has done seem to been forgotten, "And at this hour?"  
Danny and his friends look worried. This has been their worst night yet so far!  
"Hell if I know, sounds like some bastard is at the door." Toot said with a frown.  
"But who could it be?" asked Ariel in concern. She has a bad idea that their visitor won't be a pleasant one.  
"Toot," Danny said sternly to the fat and black woman, "Stay here and keep an eye on that bastard and keep him strapped down." The halfa head towards the stairs as he continued, "Kronk, Ariel, Sora, Jasmine, come with me. Whoever is outside, we gotta look clean for. We got to look normal, absolutely normal goddamn it!"  
Toot looks pissed up as she sees the others with Danny leaving the lab. How dare that those assholes suggested to straps down a robot that is based on her love's creation?"  
"Not to worry." said Toot softly to Delete as she stroke the robot's forehead. "They won't hurt you. I will help you."

Author's note  
Hoo boy Danny has found out about the bad brain, someone is visiting (I betcha I know who), and Toot is going to help Delete. What will happen next? Read and review, folks!


	9. Chapter 8: The Welcome Commitee?

Actor's note  
Here we go, folks. Act I is about to come to a close. No, not the story, I meant Act I as in a play kinda style. I think.

**Chapter 8: The Welcome Committee?**

The storm has soon stopped just as the villagers themselves arrive at the door of Castle Frankenstein. Their plan is simple: pretend to greet Danny to Toonsylvania then get him to let them into the castle to find evidence to see whatever or not the halfa is continuing Vic's work or that they are just being ignorant assholes.  
Danny, Kronk, Ariel, Sora, and Jasmine came out of the castle and watch as Grievous signal the band and barbershop quartet that he himself has hired to hide the villager's true intentions. As the band begins to play, the barbershop quartet made up of Mr. Blik, Gordon, Waffle, and Gir begins to sing.

Quartet: _**Hmmmmm...  
Welcome to Toonsylvania,**_

Mr. Blik and Gordon: _**We're very happy that you're here!**_

Waffle and Gir: _**So glad you're here.**_

Quartet: _**Welcome to Toonsylvania,  
We greet you with a mighty cheer!  
Chalujnik!**_

Grievous: _**We're considered both a Death and a**_

Grievous and Quartet: _**Tourist Trap**_

Quartet: _**Thanks to all the Frankensteins,  
You put us on the map!  
So...  
Welcome to Toonsylvania**_

Grievous: _**Though vampires suck your blood at night,  
and werewolves prowl in the pale moonlight**_

Grievous and Quartet: _**And zombies have a tendency to roam,**_

Mr. Blik and Gordon: _**It's the place,**_

Waffle and Gir: _**Oh, it's the place,**_

Quartet: _**We humbly call,**_

Mr. Blik: _**Home!**_

Gordon: _**Home!**_

Waffle: _**Home!**_

Gir: _**Home!**_

Grievous: _**Home!**_

Grievous and Quartet: _**Toonsylvania!**_

Once the song is done, the villagers applauded for them. Danny and his friends applauded in an attempt to cover up their surprise and nervousness and such.  
"Well, thanks General Grievous." said Danny trying to cover up about the whole thing with Delete. He knew about the cyborg general ahead of time in the manual.  
"Hell, that was great! Do you know any songs from the B-Sharps?!" exclaimed Kronk in excitement making most of the villagers confused.  
"I thought Homer Simpson's barber quartet stop being so popular." Sora whispered to Jasmine puzzled.  
"What can I say? They sell their records so far out here." said Jasmine with a shrug.  
"Anyway, that was great but seriously you didn't have to go through all this trouble." Danny said to Grievous and the villagers.  
"You bet your goddamn ass we didn't!" snapped Eddy in annoyance. El Tigre and Frita shoved the boy to shut him up knowing that he would end up blowing the villagers' cover if he kept on ranting like a damn politic.  
"Oh, it's no trouble at all, Dr. Frankenstein." Grievous assured the halfa ignoring Eddy's jackass comment.  
"Fenton," Danny and his friends said correctly the cyborg. Grievous arched an eyebrow (if you can tell behind that goddamn mask of his) in interest.  
"Ahem. I got it legally changed." Danny explained to Grievous quickly. He figured that excuse would work since he still kept the last name of 'Fenton'.  
"Oh geez, I wonder why." Jack Spicer said to Yuck the Rabbit rolling his eyes in sarcasm. He may not be bright but he can tell what is really going on here. Danny has made a monster and is trying to cover it up!  
"Oh, we don't mind at all, Dr. Fenton. We are always happy to welcome a member of such a..._prestigious_ family like yours into our village, right folks?" Grievous said to the villagers who are wearing forced smiles. Turning to Danny, the cyborg general continues, "Now then, I think it's frigging cold out here tonight so how about we go inside the castle?"  
Most of the villagers gave out smirks. They are hoping Danny would let them come in so that they could look for evidence and maybe hang the halfa later.  
"Uh...no, you don't wanna go inside." said Danny nervously. If he let Grievous and the villagers into the castle, they may find things the doctor and his friends doesn't want them to find. Like Delete!  
"Oh really? Why not?" asked Grievous suspiciously crossing his arms.  
"Uh...well..."  
"The castle's dirty!" said Kronk stupidly as he chose to help his friend out in his own stupid way.  
"Oh, right, right." Sora and Jasmine said at once playing along.  
"It's the maid day off." Ariel said in agreement. "Can't get the villagers dirty and what not."  
Before Grievous could say something, a loud moan is heard loudly from inside the castle. This made the villagers looked excited and nervously. This could be the proof they have been waiting for! To Danny and his friends, in horror and alarm, this could mean only one thing.  
"Oh crap. Kronk, Delete's awake." Danny said to Kronk in a whisper. "We got to get a diversion and fast or we're goddamn screwed!"  
Suddenly Kronk gave out another groan making the villagers more excited. Danny got to do something before they start with the accusations (and maybe hang him). Luckily, Kronk grabs an accordion from one of the bad members and try his best to make it look like he's the one making the groaning. The stupid ass assistant plays a song as everyone's attention is on him.

Kronk: _**Forget about the foxtrot,  
Throw away the waltz,  
Take away the two-step,  
And all that other smutz.**_

"What the hell is Kronk doing?" Jasmine whispered to Sora puzzled. Delete made out another moan which Kronk managed to copy as he kept on singing.  
"The dumbass, I guess." said Sora with a shrug.

_**Are you ready,  
For what's been going on?**_

Delete gave out another moan which Kronk managed to copy again.

_**It's a doozy,  
Makes you woozy,  
It's the new phenomenon.**_

With that, Kronk ditch the bastardic accordion and jumped up to a gated wall. Upon doing so, the assistant then begins to sing very fast.

_**Have you heard about the mania  
if not then let me explain t'ya  
Yes sir,  
it's the Toonsylvania mania.  
Whether you're in Ruritania  
Or a dance hall in Albania  
Yes sir,  
it's the Toonsylvania mania.**__  
_  
_**Everybody who's been viewing it can't resist it's appeal.  
Everybody's out there doing it, millionaire and schlemiel.**_

Now Kronk jump off the gated wall and danced around the villagers, most of them looks so goddamn confused.

_**So join the fun, lets all be zany-a  
Even Liths in Lithuania love it, it's the latest rage.**_

Kronk quickly runs over to Danny, Ariel, Sora, and Jasmine and wink at them, letting them on to what he is doing. Kronk now continues on.

_**Lose the blues and don't complain-ia  
hit the dance floor feel no pain-ia  
Love it  
do the Toonsylvania mania.**_

Danny, Ariel, Sora, and Jasmine joined in the singing and dancing in hopes to help the distraction work.

Danny and Sora: _**Just accept it don't refrain-ia.**_

Ariel and Jasmine: _**Don't resist it's all in vain-ia**_

Kronk: _**Come on kids lets raise some Cain-ia**_

Danny, Ariel, Sora, Jasmine, Kronk: _**Yes sir  
Yes sir  
it's the latest craze.**_

Soon the five demonstrated the latest dance the Toonsylvania Mania. When I said that, I mean made up some frigging dance that doesn't exist at all. There is no dance but the villagers are so amazed by this 'dance' that they couldn't tell the difference. They watch on as Danny and his friends started alternative between waving their arms like homos at a gay bar and walking around like Al Gore at last year's New Year Eve's party with their arms outstretched.  
Now the villagers, getting the hang of the new 'craze', begins dancing making them forget the true reason why they came to the castle in the first place. Well, not all of them.  
"YOU DUMBASSES! What are you doing?!" yelled Grievous in shock and disbelief. "We are supposed to be searching!!" Needless to say, the villagers kept on dancing as they ignore the hell out of the cyborg general.  
"Ahhh!" groaned Delete from the castle though to the villagers, they thought it was part of the song.

All: _**Ahhh!**_

"Ahhh!!" yelled Delete from the castle again.

**_Ahhh!_**

Danny and Sora: _**It's the cherry pie without the pits**_

Ariel and Jasmine: _**It's the weekend spent in Biarritz.**_

Kronk: _**It's all the rage with the french and brits.**_

All five: _**The Toonsylvania mania.**_

Danny and Sora: _**It's the newest quip from Algonquin wits**_

Ariel and Jasmine: _**It's the winning horse that never quits**_

Kronk: _**It's the Paprikash with an ice cold Schlitz.**_

All: _**The Toonsylvania mania.  
Do the Toonsylvania mania.**_

Danny, Ariel, Sora, Jasmine, Kronk: _**It's southern fried with a side of grits.**_

Villagers: _**It's gentiles, Jews and jesuits**_

Sora, Ariel, Jasmine, and Kronk: _**it's a etude played by Horowitz**_

Danny: _**It's Irving Berlin's Puttin' on the Ritz!**_

Delete made out a few groans but luckily Kronk uses his French horn, the only instrument he could play right, to drown the noises out. Soon everyone is dancing, even Grievous surprisingly. Everyone at one point stood back so that Grievous could do a dance route similar to 'The Robot' (Ironic, huh)?  
Soon everyone dance together in one big ass block.

All: _**Have you heard about the mania?  
If not then let me explain-ia.  
Yes, sir!  
It's the Toonsylvania Mania.  
Whether you're in Ruritania,  
Or a dance in Albania,  
Yes, sir!  
It's the Toonsylvania Mania!  
Rich and poor are all soft-shoeing it in hotels or huts.  
even dogs are also doing it, pedigrees and mutts.**_

Men: _**All the devils in Tasmania shake their tails and go insane-ia.**_

All: _**Love it, it's the latest rage.**_

Women: _**Grab a steamship or a plane-ia  
To the heart of old Roumania**_

All: _**Love it, yeah you're gonna love it  
Do the Toonsylvania mania!**_

For a while after the song was done, Danny is relieved and smiled at his friends. It looks like the distraction has work and that the secret is safe. It looks like everything will turn out fine.  
Unfortunately, all good things must come to a goddamn end as suddenly a crashing sound is heard. Everyone turn and yelled in alarm as Delete burst through the front doors with a yelp and alarm.  
"Bunnies! Where are my bunnies?!" yelled Delete making some of the villagers scream.  
Delete is followed by a laughing Toot who exclaimed, "He's free, he's free goddamn it! I've set him free!" Her laughter was cutf off when the droid knocks some of the villagers away and sending them flying. "Oh goddamn it! Why must the monsters always do that?!"  
Now realizing that their suspicions were correct but because the villagers were scared crapless, the crowd ran off screaming and running all over the place. Delete runs around until he is in front of Grievous who stood his ground. The two stare at each other for a minute.  
"Meanie Grievie! Don't know I knew name but you're meanie!" yelled Delete as he grabs one of Grievous's arms and pulled it out of the socket. The droid threw it into the air and run off screaming. Ed meanwhile grabs the severe limb and tossed it up and down laughing like a big dumbass.  
"Wait, Delete, stop, Delete you duncebucket dumbass!" yelled Danny trying to stop Delete but the robot pushed his creator aside before running off into the night. The others, including a certain fatass who let Delete escape in the first place, run over to Danny, on his knees, as the halfa watch his creation disappear into the night.  
"Danny, you all right," Ariel asked her friend in concern.  
"Oh man, he's gone, gone! Don't you guys understand?! We got to find him, guys! We got to find him before he hurts someone or worst!" Danny cried in horror while grabbing onto Ariel, Sora, Jasmine, and Kronk. The halfa then work in, "In addition to the fact that I created that robot and have to accept responsibility for HIS actions, I AM ALSO a super-hero and it's my duty as a super-hero to protect the innocent." The halfa's eyes look to the sky as he brought his hands to his mouth crying, "Oh God, what have I gone! Goddamn me, oh what, oh what have I done?!"

End of Act I

Author's note  
Act I is done and things got really bad for Danny and his friends now that Delete is on the loose. What can be worst? Well, when June comes back in Act II, things will be so read and review, folks!

The B-Sharps is Homer's barbershop quartet that appeared in _The Simpsons_.


	10. Chapter 9: Act II

Author's note  
Well, I got Act I out of the way, now is the time to begin Act II, so to speak. Oh, Dragonboy, I have no plans to make any Anastasia series parodied and I will not use the characters you suggested because I don't know how to use most of them.

To tell ya the truth, Zim'sMostLoyalServant, I woulda use Homer's Barbershop Quartet but that would be too obvious. As for the entourage, give me a moment to see if I could think of any.

Onward with Act II!

**Chapter 9: Act II**

"Okay, folks, onward with Act II!" Ramiro called out to everyone as they get the stage ready for Act II of the story/play. "You all know what to do so I won't try to repeat myself. And...oh my God!"  
The man said this as Tucker came in groaning. He has several band aids on his face to cover some bruises, as well as a blackened eye and one of his arms in a cast. This is most likely due to the beatings Angelica gave to him earlier.  
"Sorry, chief. Can't do this right now. Nighty night." groaned Tucker as he fell to the floor unconscious.  
"Damn, this is what happens when you piss Angelica off." said Ramiro shaking his head in disbelief. "I haven't seen her like that since I have her fall for Arnold and Chuckie fall for Helga in one of my fan arts."  
"DON'T BRING THAT UP!" Angelica, Chuckie, Arnold, and Helga snapped at the director in annoyance.  
"Note to self: watch what you say around the sensitive ones."  
"Mr. Ramiro, we're ready." Phoebe called out to Ramiro.  
"All right, folks, let's begin Act II!" Ramiro called out as Act II begins.

Start of Act II

The forest itself is covered with fog all over the place. A while later, we see someone walking through the fog. Could it be the monster? Could it be Grievous chasing after Delete? Could it be...John Kassir?!  
"No, it's just me, your favorite pal!" said Kronk to the audience as he came into the clearing holding a very big butterfly net, "Hey, monster! Oh stupid thing, come on out!" With Delete on the loose, Danny has got to get him back before the villagers find the robot and kill him (and maybe the halfa later for making Delete in the first place). Ariel, Sora, and Jasmine have chosen to stay behind at the castle to help Danny in finding a solution to the problem.  
Kronk looks around. Still no sign of the droid. Kronk frowns as he mumbled, "Damn, there's got to be a better way."  
With that, the dumbass assistant runs off on a mission to find Delete before the villagers do.

Speaking of said people, the villagers are in another part of the forest with the trademark pitchforks and torches roaring like angry critics going at it. Delete has been released and there will be hell to pay! As they look through the fog, the villagers begin to sing.

Eddy: _**He's loose!**_

Jack Spicer: _**He's loose!**_

Chaos Zero: _**He's loose!**_

Eddy: _**He's loose!**_

Jack Spicer: _**He's loose!**_

Chaos Zero: _**He's loose!**_

Eddy: _**He's loose!**_

Jack Spicer: _**He's loose!**_

Chaos Zero: _**He's loose!**_

All three: _**He's loose!  
He's loose!  
He's loose!**_

Grievous eagerly goes in front of the mob. He has been chosen to lead this one due to his experiences on the troubles made by the Frankensteins and their monsters. Plus, he organized it. Time for the cyborg to really riled up the villagers. Once they became mad as hell and afraid of even their own shadows, they will do whatever it takes to destroy Delete no matter what.

Grievous: _**They released a horror,  
they released a fright!  
Lurking in the darkness,  
waiting in the night!**_

_**For this act of madness  
There is no excuse!  
Don't you see, he is free**_

All: _**He's loose,  
He's loose,  
He's loose!**_

Grievous: _**He will sack our village,  
He will break our backs!  
He will rape and pillage,  
stop him in his tracks!**_

Male villagers: _**Catch him by the neck**_

Female villagers: _**Put it in a noose!**_

All: _**Can't you see,  
He is free!  
He's loose!  
He's loose!  
He's loose!**_

In another part of the forest (away from Kronk and the pissed off villagers), familiar music is heard as another figure is wondering through the fog. It's everyone's least favorite fatass of a bitch Toot. The fat woman is using her violin in attempt to bring Delete to her.  
"Hey Delete! Come on, I won't hurt ya or screw your ass!" exclaimed Toot hopefully. She frowns and snapped, "Aw, goddamn it! They never fall for that one!"  
The fat woman ran off while she continues playing the soothing music for the monsters.

For the villagers, they are foaming like crazy ass terrorists while they eagerly continue their hunt for Delete.

Villagers: _**Search the marshes,  
ev'ry glade and glen!  
Catch the monster before he strikes again!**_

Grievous: _**Bar your windows, lock your dwellings  
Hello heartaches, goodbye kvellings  
Ev'ryone!  
Ev'ryone!**_

Villagers: _**Search each hill and valley,  
find which way he fled!  
Comb each street and alley,  
or else we'll all be dead!**_

Grievous: _**He's loose!  
He's loose!**_

Villagers: _**He's loose!  
He's loose!  
He's loose!  
He's loose!  
He's loose!  
He's loose!  
He's loose!**_

When the song ends, El Tigre asked in confusion, "Hey Grievous? What the hell are kvellings?"  
"How the hell should I know?!" snapped Grievous in annoyance. "Let's just find that robotic duncebucket!!  
The crowd roared in agreement as they split into groups to cover more ground. Of course, due to the fact that they are blinded by eagerness and hatred, the mob did not thought of turning around and seeing Delete right behind them this whole time.  
Delete looks confused as the villagers run into the night. Of course, he shrugged it off as he ran off. The only person who even saw him at all was that village idiot Ed who sees Delete disappearing into the fog.  
Ed was about to say something to the others...but then just drooled and walked off saying while waving his hand, "Duh...nah!" The idiot then follows the others, forgetting about Delete instantly.

Author's note  
Nice way to begin Act II, eh?

Tucker: Ha! If you call me getting shown being ass kicked to be nice!

Angelica: Don't make me beat you up again, Tucker!

Me: Anyway, here it is so read and review, folks.


	11. Chapter 10: New Love?

**Chapter 10: New Love?**

Danny goes into his laboratory back at the castle followed by Ariel, Sora, and Jasmine. The group puts on lab coats like hell as they get to the bottom of the stairs. Danny flies towards the library and get the notes that belongs to Vic.  
"Come on, damn it, come on." mumbled Danny in concern as he flipped through the notes in concern.  
"What are you looking for?" Ariel asked the halfa doctor curiously as she stood by the lab platform, the same one that brought Delete to life and damn them all to begin with.  
"I need an explanation, obviously."  
Danny noticed a particular page and stops to look at it. After reading it, the halfa became pissed off enough to curse under his breath.  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked concerned. Danny has read something in the note that is enough to piss him off.  
"Damn that grandfather of mine! According to this page, he used an abnormal page which was the same goddamn mistake we did. Damn!" groaned Danny angrily. "There was a chemical imbalance in Phil's brain fluids, which leads it to go nuts! The same thing musta happen with Delete. We gotta find a way to balance those brain chemical. But how?"  
"Poor Danny," Jasmine said with a concern sigh. She and Ariel are thinking the same thing as Danny flip through Vic's personal notes and almost pull at his hair, with Sora about to join him. The two are either going to go insane like that asshole Jason Voorhees or work themselves to death, or in Danny's case _full_ death! And all that to find the answer that could work!  
The girls knew they gotta find a way to distract the two boys and fast. Ariel grins, having an idea. The girl leaned back against the platform in a suggestive manner as she said, "Hey Danny. Maybe you should turn the thinking off for a while."  
"No, thinking's the whole reason we have a brain." groaned Danny in concern.  
"Right, he can't just ignore it." said Sora in agreement. "What else is there?"  
The two boys looked up from the notes and saw Ariel and Jasmine, the latter getting what the red-haired girl is planning, smirking at them. As they watch, Ariel begins to sing.

Ariel: _**Let's forget about thinking.  
Thinking's never smart.  
Flush your brain right down the drain  
and listen to your heart!**_

Jasmine giggled as she sings as well.

Jasmine: _**Let's be a couple of dumbbells,  
Dumb right from the start.  
Lose your mind, 'cause love it blind,  
and listen to your heart!**_

The girls spin around the platform and sat down on the end to face the boys, each lifting a leg up suggestively.

Ariel: _**Let's be stupid together,  
Not a thought in our head,  
Birdbrains of a feather,  
Who'll fly right into bed!**_

Ariel and Jasmine now got up and goes behind Danny and Sora who are watching them in amazement while blush at blushing. The girls wrapped their arms around their specific boy as Jasmine sang next.

Jasmine: _**Let's be totally foolish,  
Four nitwits never apart.  
You'll find such bliss in,  
The kissin' you're missin'.  
So listen, listen to your heart.**_

Ariel slips one of her hands under Danny's lab coat and making a motion with her hand, as if making a heartbeat. Jasmine, on the other hands, just hugs Sora and kissed him deeply, making the boy blush redder.  
Once Ariel took the notebook from Danny and closed it before putting it on a table nearby, the two girls pushed the boys onto the table and each talk to the halfa and the Keyblade holder as if making a lecture about sex, damn it.

Ariel: _**As ev'rybody knows,  
if it's sex they're thinking of,  
intellectuals are ineffectuals  
when it comes to making love.**_

Jasmine: _**Nietzsche always said he wouldn't,  
Schopenhauer thought he shouldn't,  
and as for Immanuel Kant,  
Ev'ry girl in town knew that Kant,  
couldn't.**_

Ariel spins around Danny a few times then put herself in his lap. Danny blushed redder, not sure what to do. He is engaged to June but damn, Ariel is so frigging hot and beautiful! The girl takes the stethoscope that Danny is wearing and sang into it.

Ariel: _**Listen to your heart!**_

Now the girls got up and twirled away, the boys getting up and following them. Danny has flush all thoughts of research from his mind, thinking nothing more than Ariel now. Sora following Jasmine is so frigging damn obvious at this point.  
The boys continued following the girls until Ariel and Jasmine gently push Danny and Sora each onto the platform, as if having big plans as the two girls sang together.

Ariel and Jasmine: _**Listen to your heart!  
Let's be blithering idiots,  
singing love's sweet song.  
We'll blither ev'ry morning,  
and blither all night long!**_

Jasmine then ran over to the red button that lifts the platform up and pushed it. She runs back and jumped onto the platform just as it is lifting into the air again. Then she and Ariel begin crawling over to Sora and Danny like wild sex craze wild cats.

_**Let's find things undiscovered,  
Don't resist Cupid's dart,  
You'll find such joy,  
just being two boys,  
So listen, listen to your heart!**_

The song is now done as Danny and Ariel snuggled together, as did Sora and Jasmine. The halfa pulls a sheet that is on the platform over the four as the thing itself rose up and out of sight.

Author's note  
Whoa, that is hot! The couples are going to screw each other, big time! You know, big time sex!

Danny, Ariel, Sora, and Jasmine: (Blushing) Jus!

Me: I know, but it's true. I hope they have a good time because in the next chapter, an unpleasant surprise from Danny's past returns. Is it good or bad?

Danny: What do you think?

Me: Read and review, folks!


	12. Chapter 11: Unexpected Surprise

Author's note  
After all this time, I'm back to work on this parody. And about time as it returns a character I liked to this story.

**Chapter 11: Unexpected Surprise**

Toot and Kronk run into the lab a while later looking concerned. They have search all over the goddamn place but no sign of Delete.  
"Dr. Fenton! We couldn't find the duncebucket, we..." Toot then noticed that not only Danny isn't around, but Ariel, Danny, and Jasmine are missing too. "What the Toot? Where are they? I coulda sworn they were down here."  
The fatass's question is answered as clothes are seen fluttering down from above landing next to the two. Out of curiosity, Toot and Kronk walked over and take the clothes before looking up. They barely see something moving on the platform that is, for some frigging reason, raised above.  
"What the hell are they doing?" asked Toot puzzled and annoyed even though she has a goddamn idea what it is...and is pissed off that she isn't involved!  
"Wow! Danny and Sora must be performing on the female anatomy...and the girls are screwing their brains out!" exclaimed Kronk eagerly. He wished he brought a camera.  
Soon the two turned to each other and said the most stupidly thing you must never, no matter how lucky you are, should ever day...  
"What else could go wrong?" asked the two at once.  
And sure enough, the lab's door open instantly making the two turn in alarm for coming into the lab is none other than...June! The girl smiles as she begins to sing.

June: _**It's me, it's me!**__**  
**__**It's me **__**  
**__**It's me **__**  
**__**It's me **__**  
**__**It's me **__**  
**__**It's me **__**  
**__**It's me **__**  
**__**It's me **__**  
**__**It's me**__**  
**__**It's me**__**  
**__**It's me, me, me, me, me**__**  
**__**Me, me, me, me, me**__**  
**__**Me**_

June continues her song as she came down the stairs and stood between Toot and Kronk. The fat bitch looked at her while Kronk look at the Asian drooling. Damn, this girl is so frigging hot.  
The two look at her odd, then Toot asked with a frown, "Okay, so who the hell are you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you?"  
June shrugs as she flicks her hair saying, "The name is Juniper Lee or June. I'm Dr. Fenton's adorable madcap fiancée. He spoke of me, right?"  
"Hell if I know. He didn't mention you at all!"  
"Oh. Well, who are you?" June then turns and sees Kronk drooling over the girl like a sick ass pervert, making noises like a bloodhound. "Uh, what the hell is that?"  
"Kronk, the doctor's personal assistant," Toot explained to June. Suddenly the big guy jumped onto the latter and howl like a wolf, "Hey, hey, dumnbass! Heel, heel, or I'd cut your dick off!" Kronk groans but got off June anyway. "That is Kronk and my name is Toot..."  
The woman stops as she looks around. Each time she said her last name, those gay horses neighed like mad. So Toot just mouthed her name in hopes to get around the joke. To her annoyance, the horses outside neighed anyway.  
"Oh goddamn it, never mind!" groaned Toot in annoyance.  
"Eh, no wonder you've never heard of me." June said with a giggle. "Danny prefers never to mention me to anyone else but the obvious."  
"Uh, yeah. About that, Dr. Fenton will not be happy with this surprise so..."  
"Oh, don't be silly!" June said as she continues singing.

_**Everybody loves to get a surprise. **__**  
**__**Life can be so dull without a surprise. **__**  
**__**When your spirit's dragging **__**  
**__**And you're oh so blue, **__**  
**__**It all can change, **__**  
**__**If your fates arranged **__**  
**__**A nice surprise for you. **__**  
**__**All the world enjoys a lovely surprise. **__**  
**__**Life's a chore, a bore without a surprise. **__**  
**__**When everything seems hopeless **__**  
**__**Then you realize,**__**  
**__**There's nothing like a wonderful surprise.**_

Toot and Kronk looked at her as if she has two heads. For Kronk, he is looking at her breasts. Just then several voices at once called out, "Miss Lee!"  
A small group of people enter the not-so-secret lab bringing in lots of bags and luggage. One of them is Angelica, surprisingly.  
"Hey, it's about time I get a role in this damn thing." said Angelica to the camera with a smirk. "Besides, it gets boring off set. Oh, and for laughs, Phoebe is in June's little entourage as well, whatever the hell that means."  
"I think its makeup people, Angelica." Phoebe explained to Angelica.  
The next three girls are not in the crew, thank God. The third girl has her bangs grown and she wore a green school uniform with a blue cloth around her neck and white sailor flap along with white socks and blue shoes.  
The fourth girl is a brown haired woman with blue eyes. She wears a red jacket, pink dress, brown shoes, and a bracelet. She also has her hair braided and wears a pink bow on her braid with a green gem called Materia.  
The last girl is a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"This is my entourage, never go without them, you know." June said as she walked around her entourage, including each girl and what the hell they do. "Angelica, nails. Phoebe, hair. Sora Takenouchi, makeup. Aerith, wardrobe, and Rose, my astrologer."  
Rose gets an astrological chart out and points to it saying, "There's Venus and love is in the air." The girl points a finger in the air, unaware that she is pointing at the platform where the couples of Danny/Ariel and Sora/Jasmine are screwing each other.  
"Oh hell, she got that right." Kronk mumbled to Toot who grabs the clothes that lay on the ground, hoping that June and her entourage don't see them or they're all screwed. Meanwhile, June and her entourage continue the song.

Entourage: _**Everybody loves to get a surprise.**_

June: _**Everybody loves a little surprise.**_

Entourage: _**No one could refuse a little surprise.**_

June: _**Protestants and Jews all love a surprise.**_

Entourage: _**When you're melancholy**_

June: _**Oh boo hoo, hoo**_

Entourage: _**And you start to cry**_

June: _**Don't you start to cry**_

Entourage: _**Cause a nice surprise**_

June: _**Huh?**_

Entourage: _**Will dry your eyes **_

June: _**Huh?**_

Entourage: _**And troubles go bye, bye**_

June: _**Bye, bye**_

Toot and Kronk has managed to hide the clothes. Now they got to get June and her entourage out before they find out where Danny and Ariel are at and what they are doing. Sure, they hell could understand Sora and Jasmine, but the other two...

Toot & Kronk: _**Some folks don't appreciate a surprise.**_

June & Entourage: _**No one could refuse a teeny weeny surprise.**_

Toot & Kronk: _**Specially if they're naked when their surprised**_

June & Entourage: _**Everyone could use a lovely surprise**_

Toot & Kronk: _**If you know what's doing**_

June & Entourage: _**A surprise is brewing**_

Toot & Kronk: _**Here's what we advise,**_

June & Entourage: _**Uh huh!**_

Toot & Kronk: _**Never bother people with a surprise.**_

June: _**Danny, are you ready for a simply stunning surprise?**_

Toot & Kronk: _**Some folks don't appreciate**__**  
**__**Being surprised**__**  
**__**'Specially if they're naked**__**  
**__**When they're surprised**__**  
**__**Things were going smoothly,**__**  
**__**Good things come to pass,**__**  
**__**'Til fate knocks you on your ass!**__**  
**__**Some folks don't appreciate**__**  
**__**Being surprised**__**  
**__**If they are naked will she be sur-**_

Entourage: _**Everybody loves to get a surprise**__**  
**__**Oh life can be so dull without a surprise**__**  
**__**Oh when your spirit's dragging,**__**  
**__**And you're oh so blue,**__**  
**__**Now it all can change,**__**  
**__**If the fates arrange**__**  
**__**A nice surprise for you!**__**  
**__**Oh all the world enjoys a lovely surprise**__**  
**__**Life's a chore, a bore, without**__**  
**__**Surprise, surprise, surprise, surprise,**__**  
**__**Sur-**_

June: _**It's me! It's me! It's me! It's me!**__**  
**__**Danny darling**__**  
**__**It's me!**__**  
**__**Oui, oui**__**  
**__**It's me you see**__**  
**__**It's me!**__**  
**__**Now stop your dragging and don't be blue**__**  
**__**'Cause it all can change**__**  
**__**Well here's a surprise for you**__**  
**__**Oh all the world enjoys a lovely surprise**__**  
**__**Surprise!**__**  
**__**Surprise!**_

During the dancing part, June danced around the room but hit a red button that caused the platform to lower back into the lab. Toot and Kronk freaked out like parrots on a bastard and run to thebutton to push itin hopes to risethe platformback up, which it did. At the moment they were relived...but June danced around and hit the button again!  
This goes on for a while as Toot and Kronk push the button to raise the platform back up with June hitting the button accidentally to make it go down. Soon this became too much for the button to take as it shorted out, and at a very bad damn time as the platform is lowering down. Nothing is going to stop it from going all the way down to the floor. Thank God that Danny, Ariel, Sora, and Jasmine are covered by a sheet. Unfortunately, June stopped her dancing to spinbefore leaning on the platform itself.

_**Embrace the unexpected,**__**  
**__**And let the fates devise**__**  
**__**A stunning, cunning**__**  
**__**Wonderful sur-**_

Suddenly Danny, Ariel, Sora, and Jasmine got up on the platform and wonder what the hell is going on. June gasp as she sees her fiancee while exclaiming, "Danny!"  
"June!" yelled Danny in shock.  
"Oh crap." groaned Ariel in concern, knowing that she has been caught big time as the song finished up.

Toot, Kronk, & Entourage: _**Surprise!**_

Soon June, shocked at what she is seeing, fainted to the floor. This makes Angelica remarked, "Damn, and I thought this role is going to be boring!"  
Danny got off the platform (after putting his pants back on and putting on a shirt) and helped June up while the others helped Ariel and themselves back on.  
"So how was it?" asked Kronk curiously to Sora and Jasmine who smiled at each other warmly.  
"We're engaged now." Jasmine giggled as she tickled Sora on the chin making him blush.  
"June, you all right," Danny asked June as the Asian managed to wake up.  
"Oh wow. You wouldn't believe the nightmare I just had." June groaned as she put a hand to her head. "Danny, I dreamt you were in bed with some hideous ugly ass of a tramp..." The Te Xuan Ze turns and looks alarmed as she sees Ariel and the others looking over at her and Danny. "Oh. Hey."  
"Uh...nice to meet you," Ariel said, secretly annoyed by what June just called her. It kinda pissed her off.  
"Steady, Ariel. Ariel," Sora said trying his best to keep the red hair from attacking June for the remark.  
"Ahem. I'm glad to see you, darling." Danny said his fiancée trying to get past this awkward and shocking moment. "I can't stay for long though. I got something...important to do, yeah." The halfa chuckled sheepishly as he nodded at Ariel, Kronk, Sora, and Jasmine while going to the stairs. "Hey, Toot. Get June and the others to their rooms, okay?"  
With that, Danny and his assistant left in hopes to find Delete...and getpast this crazy moment.  
"Okay, assholes, follow me." Toot snapped at June and her entourage as she headed towards the stairs. The Lee girl huffed though she and her entourage the fat bitch. One thing for sure, Danny will have a lot of explaining to do to June if he can.

Author's note  
How very...awkward.

June: (sarcastically) Oh yeah, I enjoy watching Danny in bed with another woman.

Danny: Come on, it was offscreen so nothing happen!

Me: Calm down. There will be more to come so stay tuned! Read and review, folks!


	13. Chapter 12: Sparrow's Company

Author's note  
Back to work on this parody, which is good since I got plenty of fan-fiction to work. This chapter features the return of...well, you'd see eventually.

**Chapter 12: Sparrow's Company**

Although the madness seems to be focus in the town in Toonsylvania, in the forest outside is a small cabin where a pirate is living at. It is a male pirate with long black hair in braids, a black mustache, and a beard. He wore a red bandana, a black hat, some beads and jewels and coins on his hair braids, a white shirt, a brown vest, a black coat, a pink sash, brown pants, a black belt to carry his sword, gun, and bag, and brown boots. His name is Jack Sparrow, a well known pirate.  
While Jack Sparrow prefers to be out pirating, the pirate has become blind due to an accident and was forced to retire and live in the wilderness. At least, he will be closer to the Lord himself, right?  
Jack Sparrow sighs as, although he doesn't show it, he hopes for some company. The pirate then prayed, "Oh, Lord. Take pity on this pirate even though I can be a cheating backstabbing bastard. I am temporarily blind and so lonely."  
With that, Jack Sparrow begins to sing.

Jack Sparrow: _**Someone,**__**  
**__**Send me someone**__**  
**__**I need someone**__**  
**__**Who will care**_

_**Someone,**__**  
**__**Send me someone**__**  
**__**A friend to end despair**_

_**Someone to comfort my soul,**__**  
**__**Someone to make my life whole,**__**  
**__**Can you hear me?**_

_**Someone,**__**  
**__**I'm praying for someone,**__**  
**__**I'm saying there's someone**__**  
**__**Out there for me!**_

_**Each night I'm yearning,**__**  
**__**Tossing and turning,**__**  
**__**Dreaming my dream comes true!**_

_**Someone,**__**  
**__**Please send me someone,**__**  
**__**I'm so blue.**_

Jack Sparrow sighs as he said, "Lord, look down on this poor sometimes crazy pirate. It has been while since I touch a woman's hand and hear the sound of someone other than cannons. I hear the wind in the trees each night. Maybe a bloody owl or a damn cricket. Face it, we are talking LONELY here, lad."  
The pirate drops to his knees and hold his hands together as he continues the song.

_**Can you hear me?**__**  
**__**Someone,**__**  
**__**I'm praying for someone,**__**  
**__**I'm saying there's someone**__**  
**__**Out there for me.**_

_**Each night I'm yearning,**__**  
**__**Tossing and turning,**__**  
**__**Dreaming my dream comes true!**_

_**Someone,**__**  
**__**Please send me someone,**__**  
**__**Dear God, send someone**_

Without warning, something breaks through the door roaring madly, leaving a hole behind him. It's Delete and he is lost and pissed. Jack Sparrow heard him but since he's blind, the pirate doesn't know what the droid looks like.  
Still Jack Sparrow thinks that God has send him someone at last as the pirate threw his arms into the air as he concludes the song.

_**Thank you!**_

Huh?" asked Delete noticing the pirate for the first time.  
Jack Sparrow got up and seems to be struggling, doing his best not to fall, as he goes to the robot.  
"Uh..." Delete begins to say.  
"Now lad. Don't speak, don't say anymore. Yes, my joy and prize from the afterlife." said Jack Sparrow. He reaches for Delete's head and found it. "My, you must be very tall. My name is Captain Jack Sparrow, still am even when I was mutiny on. I lived here all alone. What is your name?"  
"The name is Delete or Dee Dee." explained Delete.  
"What?"  
"Mmmm!"  
"Mmmm. Still didn't get it." Jack Sparrow said puzzled. "With my hearing, that is saying something, lad."  
"My name is Delete or Dee Dee!" insisted Delete.  
"Oh I see. Forgive me, you are handicapped."  
"I am?"  
"Yes. Heaven works in funny ways. Me, I was my usual self until I got into an accident and became blind. You, some sort of person who still speaks like a child. A big child." explained Jack Sparrow.  
"Uh...thanks." said Delete. He looks puzzled as Jack Sparrow touches Delete's hand.  
"Yoru hand is cold, mate. How about some soup to eat?"  
"Oh sure! I am hungry!"  
"Come on in, lad!" said Jack Sparrow with a smile. Another friend, at last. Perfect. The two came to the cooked food, Delete sat down as Jack Sparrow continued, "I know what it means to be cold and hungry and not getting any kindness since I am, well, a blind pirate for the moment." The pirate gets a pot full of soup and gets ready to pour it. "Ready for the soup?"  
"Okie dokie!" said Delete.  
"Now hold out your bowl." instructed Jack Sparrow as he takes out a dipping spoon. Delete holds out the bowl as the pirate gets some soup into the spoon. "Your visit means much to me, lad. I waited for someone like you for some time now."  
Jack Sparrow keeps on moving the dipping stick looking like he's about to miss the bowl while the robot kept on moving the thing so he can catch the soup. Unfortunately, the soup eventually fell and lands right on the robot making him yelled.  
"Ouch, hot, hot, too hot!" cried Delete in pain.  
Jack Sparrow, who didn't hear what the robot just said, continues trying to pour soup, "We tend to forget the simple pleasures..."  
Once again the pirate missed as he spill the soup right on Delete making him scream some more.  
"The basis of happiness," Jack Sparrow concluded his sentence. Delete groans. That soup was really hot. After the pirate puts the pot down, he said, "Now lad, how about some rum?"  
"Don't know what rum is, but I bet I can try it," said Delete curiously.  
"Very good." said the pirate as he picks up a bottle of rum. He opens it and tries to reach for a porcelain cup, the robot managing to help him. The two lean to one another as Jack Sparrow pours the wine. Unlike the soup, he did it better, "Very good. I did it all the time, not a missed drop."  
Once Jack Sparrow finished pouring, Delete picks his cup up and smiles. Before he could drink however, the pirate picks up his own cup that he poured rum in and said, "Hold it, lad. We should make a toast...to a long and lasting friendship."  
The two clanged glasses but Jack Sparrow ends up hitting Delete's cup too hard causing it to break into pieces. The robots sigh as he ditched the remains of the cup, which is the handle. Now he will never try that rum.  
"You must be hungry lad. I got a surprise, something I saved just for this occasion." As Delete watch, Jack Sparrow took out two objects, "Cigars! Take one!"  
"Okay, could be fun." said Delete as he takes the cigar. "Weird. I have a feeling I going to try this again in a parody someday."  
As Delete holds the cigar, he yelps as the pirate takes something: a candle with a flame burning. Of course, the robot panics once more  
"No! Keep fire away! Meanie fire will burn my bunnies!" cried Delete in fear.  
"Excuse me?" Jack Sparrow asked puzzled.  
"No! Fire bad! Will hurt bunnies!"  
"No, no. Fire is good, lad, fire is good."  
"No, it's bad, hurt bunnies!" protested Delete, his eyes horrified at the candle.  
"No, no, it is our friend, lad. Fire is our friend. I'd show you." insisted Jack Sparrow. The pirate uses the candle to light his cigar while it was in his mouth. Delete looks amazed as the pirate took the cigar out and puff out smoke. "See? You try. Hold out your cigar."  
Delete figures if Jack Sparrow can survived fire and not freaked out, he could at least give fire a try himself. He holds the cigar out carefully so the pirate could light it.  
"Now hold it right there." said Jack Sparrow holding the candle. "Don't inhale until the top glows."  
What the pirate did not know is that, since he is still temporarily blind, he accidentally lights one of Delete's fingers. The robot looks at his lit finger in concern. Finally Delete screams in pain. He blew his finger out, then gets up and ran out the hole in the door in horror, causing him to break the rest down and for him to run outside.  
"That's last time I try fire! Meanie pirate!" cried Delete as he run out into the night once more.  
"Hey, come back!" said Jack Sparrow as he arrives at the busted door. "Don't go! I was about to make Pepsi." The pirate sighs as he realized that he lost a friend. "Oh damn."

Author's note  
Poor Jack Sparrow. Oh well, you got to expect stuff like this in parodies. More to come so read, review, and suggest!


	14. Chapter 13: Help for Delete

Author's note  
I'm back to work on this musical of a movie parody. Things will get interesting here, I assured you folks.

**Chapter 13: Help for Delete**

Poor Delete. He is currently going through the forest in goddamn pain and misery. Oh sure, he has made a friend but think he has lost the pirate after what happen. And once more, the robot is frigging lost in the damned forest.  
Just then Delete hears a familiar music played by a horn nearby. It is so…magical. The robot can't resist it! Delete followed the music, almost hypnotized and arrive at a clearing. Where's the music?  
"Now!" yelled a voice quickly. Before Delete could react, a net was thrown on him making him. The robot struggled just as Danny, Sora, Jasmine, Kronk and Ariel arrived and jump on him. It took a while but they managed to stab him in the ass with the sedative. Delete falls back into Dreamland and landed on the ground hard.  
"Quick, we got to get his ass back to the castle!" Danny informed the others as the five carried Delete away. Hopefully they can do and not run into any damn trouble on the way to Castle Frankenstein.

Danny and his friends have dragged Delete back to the castle and chain him to a chair in a dark room near the laboratory. As the robot continues lying there, Danny looks in and turns to the others, Toot is with them.  
"Now then, I'm about go in." said Danny in determined.  
"No!" yelled the others but Toot in shock.  
"Yes!" yelled Toot in persistence.  
"Fine." groaned Jasmine.  
"I got to do it. Now then, the only way this robot can be saved now is with love. I'm going to convince him he is loved even at the cost of my own life." said Danny in determination.  
Ariel asks in a worried tone, "Well, what about using your ghost powers to escape and/or fend off the monster if this goes south?"  
Danny responds back, "Look, I appreciate the concern, but that would ruin the scene AND it would NOT convince the monster he's loved." The halfa puts an arm around Ariel as he continues, "Remember, no matter what you hear, no matter how I beg or threaten or scream very terribly, do not open this door or you will ruined everything I worked hard for. Got it?"  
The others (except Toot) look worried but nodded anyway.  
"Don't open this door." repeated Danny sternly, not wanting to repeat it again.  
"Right. Gotcha." said Ariel sadly while Toot nodded. The red haired girl was starting to like this halfa ever since he first came to Toonsylvania. She hopes he survives this.  
"Well, nice working with ya." said Kronk with a shrug.  
Toot smiles and kisses the halfa's hand, much to Danny's disgust making him remarked, "Even I find her kissing disgusting."  
As the others watch, Danny opens the door and goes into the room. Once the door is closed, Toot locked it and kept guard.  
Inside the room, Danny prepares himself and goes to the robot. He got to convinced Delete he is loved and that he is not a monster people think him to be. After all, he was brought back to life to a world that doesn't understand him. If Danny succeeded, not only he will saved the family name (Frankenstein and Fenton), but he will help Delete know he is loved.  
As he gets closer, Delete groans a bit. As he turns his head a little, Danny slowly begins walking to the droid. However, he wasn't watching where he was going as he bumps into a table nearby.  
Sure enough, Delete begins to wake up groaning, "Mmmm..." Soon the droid wakes up wondering where he is. Seeing Danny, he suddenly remembers the trap as he yelled, "You jerk! You tricked me!" With a roar, the robot ripped his arms freed from the chains without effort.  
Danny yelps as the robot gets ready to go after him. The halfa runs over to the door and pounds on it saying, "Hey uh, open up, will ya? Open up and get me out!" He turns and yelps. Delete is fully up getting ready for revenge. Remembering what he asked for earlier (and is now regretting it), the halfa turns back to the door and screams, "Come on, I was joking, I didn't really mean it! Ha ha ha ha! Come on, can't you take a joke?!"  
Danny continues to pound on the door hoping one of them will get the message and open the door.  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME, YOU ASSHOLES!!" yelled Danny frantically.  
Danny kept on pounding on the door as he nervously looks at Delete who is coming closer to his creator. The robot looks at his chains and breaks them before continuing.  
"Open this door before I go halfa on your goddamn butts! Mommy! Let me out!" cried Danny in horror.  
Danny turns to the robot who is about to get closer. The halfa gulps in concern.  
"Oh man. Me and my big mouth." groaned Danny. The halfa then remembers what his mission is: to help the droid know that he is loved. As Danny goes to Delete, he knew he got to figure out what to say to help Delete, the same guy who is about to kick his ass. Danny smiles as he got an idea, "Hello there cutie!"  
Delete stops and looks confused. He looks around wondering whom Danny is talking about. When he realized he is the only other being in the room, he mumbled, "Uh...me?"  
"Of course! You are one good looking guy, right?"  
"You're kidding. Really?"  
As Delete thought about this, Danny, seeing that his words are working, continues, "I know you met people who mocked you, despise you, yet why do they hate you? I know...they are jealous!"  
Delete twitches a bit. He seems to understand what his creator is telling him.  
"You see?" asked Danny as he smiles. "Look at that droidish face and at the cute smile."  
"Geez, I got a cute smile?" asked Delete hopefully.  
"You got it all, physical strength, sheer muscle, and Olympian ideal. You droid...are a God!"  
"I am? Wow. Never thought of it that way..."  
Smiling that Delete is no longer wanting to kill him, Danny continues talking as he goes over to Delete and turned the droid to him, "No matter what people say or do, you are not bad. You are good."  
Delete is starting to be effected by those words before. No one called him good before. He thought the words sounded...sweet. They are enough to make a droid cry, which is what Dee Dee himself is doing.  
"Gee, no one was ever nice to me before, except maybe that pirate guy but...you made me so...very happy." said Delete crying a bit.  
Danny smiles for his creation as he hugs him saying, "There, there. You are a nice boy, a good boy. An angel that a mother would love. And I want the world to know once and for all, without any shame, that we love him!"  
With a smile, Danny begins to sing.

Danny: _**Now you're a creature,**__**  
**__**A primitive soul,**__**  
**__**You don't know your left from your right,**__**  
**__**You're lost in the dark,**__**  
**__**You need a spark,**__**  
**__**To lead you into the light**_

_**I'll be that guide,**__**  
**__**I'll be by your side,**__**  
**__**I'll put you out of the mire,**__**  
**__**You'll be the greatest creation of man**__**  
**__**Since the invention of fire!**_

"Wha, huh?" asked Delete confused. The halfa pulled away from Delete as Danny gestures his arms to get his damn point across.

_**You will walk**__**  
**__**You will talk**__**  
**__**Ev'rybody witll gawk**__**  
**__**At the Man About Town!**_

_**And I know **__**  
**__**When you open that door,**__**  
**__**You'll be cheered, never feared evermore!**_

_**Raise yor eyes to the skies,**__**  
**__**There's no holding you down**__**  
**__**You won't be a flash in the pan**__**  
**__**You're the man...**__**  
**__**The Man About Town!**_

Danny laughs as he grabs Delete by the hands and starting dancing with him a bit awkwardly. Even the droid is confused by this. Best not to ask.

_**Though you feel like a beast in a cage,**__**  
**__**Stick with me,**__**  
**__**And you'll be**__**  
**__**On the stage!**_

_**Throw your hat in the ring,**__**  
**__**They might make you a king,**__**  
**__**And you'll trade that hat for a crown,**__**  
**__**You're the man,**__**  
**__**You're the Man About Town!**_

Author's note  
Okay, pretty damn awkward and short but it works, by golly.

Delete: (confused) I don't get it.

Me: Trust me, it will make sense, Delete. That is all for now but read, review, and suggest, folks!


	15. Chap 14: Danny and Delete's Performance

Author's note  
All righty, here I am back with yet another chapter of this musical of a Mel Brooks parody, the story itself is a damn parody as well. Anyway, it's time for Danny to show off Delete but will things go well as plan? Read on, folks!

**Chapter 14: Danny and Delete's Performance**

Some time has passed since Danny has started to help Delete out and soon people are going in a theater in Toonsylvania Town for the most biggest performance yet. The halfa grandson of Dr. Frankenstein is about to present what is 'The Greatest Triumph Man Has Ever Seen' and he invited everyone important in the scientific community or otherwise to see it. Well, folks, let's say some people are going to believe this is a dumbass idea but you'd see in the moment.  
In the theater itself, Toot came out wearing a dress to make her look good. Too bad the fatass didn't succeeded. Anyway, the woman said, "Good evening, ladies and assholes."  
Toot waited for the applause but looks pissed off as there is none at all. Mostly people are here to either boo Danny or kill him the asshole, maybe both. What do you expect? They think he is just like Vic in anyway.  
"Assholes, anyway, tonight I have the honor to bring forth a man whose family name is both famous and _infamous_." Toot begins to say to the unimpressed and/or bored audience. "So put your hands together for Dr. Baron Danny Fenton Frankenstein."  
Toot leaves (thank God) as Danny came out wearing a tuxedo. Now while in the past, the halfa would not give a damn for the last name of 'Frankenstein', he decided to use it so that if everything goes well tonight, the family name will be restored to its former glory (or what glory it still has anyway).  
"Good evening everyone, my fellow scien..." Danny was interrupted as someone made a hissing noise at him, "...tists. A few weeks ago coming from a background that was as conservably and traditionally grounded in scientific fact as many of you, I made a creation in, as you probably figure out by now, the reanimation of dead tissue or bringing back the dead."  
The audience laughs at bit, some of them not believing a word. The halfa grins as he continues, "Yeah, yeah. Crazy, I know, but I'm about to show you something that could be the gateway to immortality." The crowd mutters a bit. Danny smiles knowing that he got them interested now. "Now then, may I introduce you for your viewing and philosophical pleasure...the robot known as Delete or Dee-Dee!"  
Danny motions to a curtain which opens up. Delete soon came out and waves to the ground looks shy.  
"Hello everyone. Nice to be here, I guess." said Delete nervously.  
"Wait a moment, I know him." said Yuck in realization from the crowd. "He's that robot we buried right after his execution for crimes while working for the criminal the Hacker."  
"Crud! He's a zombie!" yelled Carl in horror.  
"A ZOMBIE?!" cried the audience in alarm. They scream and try their best to escape.  
"Whoa, whoa, stay where you are!" insisted Danny, not wanting the show to be destroyed all because of what a cockroach has said. "Stay in your seats. We are not kids but we are scientists as well as the audience. I must remind you, there is nothing to fear here, Delete is a nice robot." The crowd calms down (trying to anyway) and sat back in their seats as the halfa continues, "Now then, allow me to show you for your consideration, a neurological demonstration of the primary cerebellar functions...balance and coordination."  
Danny turns to Delete as he continues, "Delete, I want you to walk heel to toe."  
Delete nods as he starts doing so walking heel to toe. The audience looks amazed as they clap a little. They like it...a bit.  
"He walks fine!" said Ed happily.  
"Yep. I guess this Frankenstein isn't so bad as the others." agreed Edd with a nod.  
"Ha! I bet he blows it by show's end!" scoffed Eddy getting hit by stuff by some of the listening audience.  
"Delete, walk backwards." said Danny with a smile. This time, the robot walks backwards making sure not to fall. The crowd applauded loudly this time. They like him, they really do. "Good droid! Here's a cupcake."  
"Neat." said Delete as he eats the cupcake.  
Backstage, Danny's friends applauded for him smiling especially Ariel. The halfa and Delete are doing great! Maybe things will turn out fine after all.  
"Okay, folks, what you have just seen until now is the simple mechanics of motor activity. What's you're about to see next involves going quietly into the realm of genius." explained Danny to the audience who muttered a bit before quieting down. "Ladies and gentlemen, mesdames and messieurs, damen und herren, what started as lifeless tissues and robotic stuff, is now something I like to call a cultured cool...man about town!"  
The lights turned off for a bit. As the audience waited, they hear the halfa calling out, "Hit it!" Once the lights are back on, the audience sees that Danny and Delete in tuxedos holding canes. Music begins to play as the two dances with Danny beginning to sing.

Danny: _**Now, if you're blue**__**  
**__**And you don't know where to go to**__**  
**__**Why don't you go where fashion sits**_

Delete: _**Puttin' on the Ritz**_

Danny: _**Different types who wear a daycoat**__**  
**__**Pants with stripes and cutaway coat**__**  
**__**Perfect fits**_

Delete: _**Puttin' on the Ritz**_

Danny: _**Dressed up like a million dollar trooper**__**  
**__**Trying hard to look like Gary Cooper**_

Delete: _**Super-duper**_

Danny: _**Come, let's mix where Rockefellers**__**  
**__**Walk with sticks or "umbrellas"**__**  
**__**In their mitts**_

Delete: _**Puttin' on the Ritz**_

Now soon Kronk and Sora, both wearing tuxedos, and Ariel and Jasmine, the girls wearing beautiful dresses, danced onto the stage to join in as well.

Ariel and Jasmine: _**Have you seen the well-to-do**__**  
**__**Up and down Park Avenue**_

Kronk and Sora: _**On that famous thoroughfare**__**  
**__**With their noses in the air**_

Danny: _**High hats and narrow collars**__**  
**__**White spats and lots of dollars**_

Ariel, Jasmine, Kronk, Sora, and Danny: _**Spending every dime**__**  
**__**For a wonderful time**__**  
**__**Now, if you're blue**__**  
**__**And you don't know where to go to**__**  
**__**Why don't you go where fashion sits**_

Kronk: _**Put...put...put...put...**__**  
**__**Puttin' on the Ritz!**_

Ariel, Jasmine, Kronk, Sora, and Danny: _**Different types who wear a daycoat**__**  
**__**Pants with stripes and cutaway coat**__**  
**__**Perfect fits**_

Kronk: _**Ha cha...cha cha...cha!**__**  
**__**Puttin' on the Ritz!**_

"Your turn, Delete, don't be sly!" The five said to Delete as they allow Delete to do some major ass dancing.

Delete: _**Bah da da dum bah,**__**  
**__**Bah da da da dum,**__**  
**__**Wah, wah, wah,**__**  
**__**Wah bah da,**__**  
**__**Bodily da dum,**__**  
**__**Bodily dadum,**__**  
**__**Be doo be,**__**  
**__**Doo wah!**_

Ariel, Jasmine, Kronk, Sora, and Danny: _**Yeah!**_

Delete: _**Super-duper**_

Ariel, Jasmine, Kronk, Sora, and Danny: _**Come, let's mix where Rockefellers**__**  
**__**Walk with sticks or "umbrellas"**__**  
**__**In their mitts**_

Delete: _**Puttin' on the Ritz**_

Danny: _**Puttin' on the Ritz**_

Ariel, Jasmine, Kronk, and Sora: _**Puttin' on the Ritz**_

Danny and the others left the stay to allow Delete to dance in a jazzy-number that involves feet taping, arm waving, and all that crap. Of course, the poor droid got some critics.  
"Hey stupid droid, I have seen a dinosaur fossil that can dance better then you." Eustace Bagge mocked madly at Delete.  
"You call that dancing? I thought he had ants down his pants, ha ha!" laughed Puma Loco cruelly.  
"Get off the stage, if I wanted to get blind, I would have stayed home and watch my mother take a bath." laughed Carl meanly.  
"Yoo-hoo, the village of morons called, they said they want their idiot back, but you can keep the dunce bucket, ho ho!" laughed Carl's brother Herman madly.  
"Why you guys got to be so mean? Their act is pretty good." said Manny frowning at the critics.  
"What can we say? We love to heckle." said Eustace with a shrug.  
"Besides I'm evil, it's in my nature." said Puma Loco in agreement.  
"And also nobodiez is looking for someone to play Statler and Waldorf in his Muppets parodies. We got to get as much practice as we can get. And now then, oh yes how much did your dancing teacher get for teaching you how to dance? 20, 50?"  
"I think he should have gotten life!"  
"You know what? You're in the top five of 'the list'." Carl sneered at Delete who paid him and the other critics no attention, thank God.  
"Yea, the top five for of 'the list of the worst robot ever'." laughed Herman evilly in agreement.  
"Hey, wait a minute. Where are those 3 mean birds and the blue skin jerk anyway?" asked Edd confused. I thought they were supposed be the ones heckling the show."  
"Well Daffy is busy working on No Limit's Kingdom Hearts story, which I highly recommend." Puma Loco explained to Edd.  
"And that Drakken fellow is in jail." Eustace added.  
"But where are Iago and Zazu?" Edd asked puzzled.  
"Let's just say they flew south for the winter." said Carl with a secret smirk.  
"Yea the deep south," Herman laughed evilly as he and Carl are the only ones who knew what really the hell happened.

Scene changed to Antarctica as we see Iago and Zazu who are freezing their feathers, almost literally.  
"Ohh when I get my wings on those bugs." Zazu snap angrily and shivering.  
"Err, I agree. I really gonna get those bugs, what can be worst than freezing our tail feathers off?" Iago asked.  
He ended up regretting asking that question as a group of penguins walk by and notice the two birds.  
"Geez you two don't look so good." A penguin named Mumble said observing the two freezing birds.  
"That's because we are freezing to death!" Zazu scowled at the penguin who was talking.  
"Well you can get warmer by moving allot. Why not try dancing?"  
"Err..." I ago and Zazu said at once uneasily upon hearing that.  
"Let us teach you my colorful brother." Another penguin named Ramon said eagerly as all the penguins started to dance.  
Iago groaned as he remarked, "I know what's worst, freezing our tail feathers off and dealing with a bunch of tap happy birds!"

Back at the theater, Delete continued his dancing but didn't notice his shadow is dancing on its own doing a routine that isn't the droid's. When Delete stopped and senses something, he turned around but his shadow goes back to normal in time.  
Delete shrugs and goes back to dancing...just as the goddamn shadow started doing its routine once more. The droid stopped and sees what his shadow is doing much to his annoyance. Delete crossed his arms and looks at his shadow before clearing his throat. The shadow, now realizing that it is discovered, looks at the droid who roars madly at it causing it to scream like a bitch and run off.

Delete: _**Putting' on the Ritz**_

Delete goes back to dancing as a chorus line of men who dressed like him appear to dance with him, doing so for a several goddamn minutes.

_**Puttin' on the Ritz**_

With that done, Danny and the others return to dance with Delete and the others while Sora and Jasmine did a brief waltz romancingly. The song is almost done as Delete is now on a platform that came out of the stage with Danny and his assistants sitting its edge like showoff bastards.

_**Putting' on the Ritz**_

The song and dance is now frigging over as confetti and streamers rained down and the audience made some loud applause. Danny looks excited as June, wearing the most beautiful dress and mink shawl you could imagined, got on stage to congratulate the group. The halfa has done it, damn it. The family name of Frankenstein has been redeemed and all is well.  
Except for one little thing...one of the stage lights bursts suddenly causing Delete to scream like hell as he waves around his arms in the air and run like a chicken with its frigging head cut off. Anyone who was unfortunate to get in his way got knock down.  
"Calm down, Delete, calm it, goddamn it!" Danny yelled frantically trying to calm the robot down. He hasn't done so much to help Delete just for the robot to screw things up now! "Calm down..."  
Danny didn't finish as Delete wasn't watching where he was going and hits the halfa knocking him down to the stage like hell.  
"Danny!" June shouted pissed off. She goes to Delete and hits the droid on the shoulder snapping, "Hey asshole! What gave you the right to..."  
June didn't finish as Delete, pissed off more than ever now, grabs the Te Xuan Ze, flung her over his shoulder, and runs off like King Kong on rape night.  
"June!" exclaimed Danny trying to get back up only for himself to fall back down. The good guy hasn't recovered from Delete's hit yet.  
"After the monster!" yelled a voice. Danny, still dazed, and his assistants see Grievous, the one who yelled, and the villagers running across the stage to pursued Delete and his captive. They are obviously getting ready in case things go to Hell. And goddamn it, things looks like they are now!  
The mob passed the group while Grievous stopped long enough to give Danny a stern warning, "She better be alive by the time we catch up to him, Herr Doctor, or your ass is ours!!!"  
Danny and his friends watch on in shock as Grievous followed the mob chasing Delete and June. Things has gone very bad indeed. Dear God...

Author's note  
Oh no, June has been kidnapped by Delete and with the threat of death on Danny's head, things can get worst big time. Anyway, folks, read, review, and suggest. Bye for now!


	16. Chapter 15: New Love and Last Hope

Author's note  
Hot damn, once again another chapter courtesy of yours truly. We got a love song in this chapter and things are getting closer to ending.

To answer your questions, airnaruto45, Jack Spicer will be parodying Wormtail/Peter Pettigrew. And the story will end once Zim'sMostLoyalServant ends his.

**Chapter 15: New Love and Last Hope**

As the crowd starts chasing Delete, Frida Suarez stays in her seat for a moment, writing on a sheet of paper.  
"M...funny dancing...the show needs more modern music...kick out the Toot cow...cool ending with the monster going all King Kong...I give this show a 7." Frida grins. "Now, where are the churros?"  
"We'll have some on our way back. Come on, we must chase the monster!" Manny appears and drags Frida out.  
"Cool! I need a torch!" Frida grins.

Delete managed to carrying the kicking June to a cave deeper in the woods. Hopefully his pursuers are too damn ignorant to look for him and the Asian in there. Surprisingly, the Te Xuan Ze wasn't able to get out of the droid's hold despite her strength and powers.  
Anyway, once near the case, Delete tossed June to the ground. Looking pissed off, the Asian woman yelled, "Okay, asshole, you're in big trouble now! Trust me, once I kick your ass, my lawyer will sue it off, and..."  
June stopped as she noticed Delete looking at her funny, along with a weird smirk while taking his tie and tuxedo jacket. What the hell is he doing unless...  
"Oh God, no, don't think about it." said June nervously backing away while going into the cave.  
Of course, Delete refused to be ignored as he playfiully goes in after June. While no one could see him, noises are heard even a goddamn mantis can hear them. The sounds of, "No, stop! Please...whoa, woof!!"

Grievous led his mob through the area looking for Delete and June. If the droid so much kills the Te Xuan Ze, Danny is close to being a full time ghost, goddamn it. Of course, they are so obsessed with finding Delete that they failed to notice the cave as they left. If they have even noticed, the mob would have seen a surprising and amusing sight (depending on how the hell you look at it).  
Anyway, Delete comes out, slightly disheveled but happy, followed by June whose hair and dress is tangled up. The two laughs happily and lovingly while leaning against some rocks outside the cave. That is one of the best goddamn times June has ever had.  
The Te Xuan Ze gets a cigarette out and lights it while smiling at Delete saying seductively, "Penny for your thought, droid lover?"  
"Hey, at least you made me no longer fear fire." said Delete happily with a smile as he smoke a cigarette as well.  
"You know, up until now, my life has been filled with nothing but those crappy ass parties I always goes to. I've always felt like I'm missing something like...love. Not the puppy kind, or the one-night stand, cheap, or many times in a row with the same kind kinda love, hell no! I mean...what the word I'm looking for? Oh yes..."  
June giggles as she begins to sing.

June: _**Deep love. **__**  
**__**At last I've found deep love. **__**  
**__**Been searching for deep love, **__**  
**__**For all of my life. **__**  
**__**Long love. **__**  
**__**Incredibley long love. **__**  
**__**A constant and strong love, **__**  
**__**That rids me of strife. **__**  
**__**Firm love. **__**  
**__**A gentle, but firm love. **__**  
**__**An unyeilding firm love, **__**  
**__**For this my heart cries. **__**  
**__**Deep love. **__**  
**__**At last I've found deep love. **__**  
**__**Now I will keep love forever inside.**_

Delete smiles as June sat by the side of the cave entrance. To him, that is the most beautiful thing he has ever heard. The droid came over and nuzzled against her making June laugh. It is obvious to her what Delete wants.  
"What? Again?" asked June with a smile making Delete nodded happily. She hugs the droid she has fallen in love with while continuing, "You're corrigible aren't ya? Little cute droid!"  
"Thanks to you like I said, I am not afraid of fire anymore! I guess I was silly to be scared of it, huh? So, how about another round of 'tax-paying'," Delete asked hopefully.  
June sighs lovingly as she said, "Well seven is my lucky number." The two ditch their cigarettes as the girl yelled, "Okay, Dee Dee! Come over here!"  
"Yeah!"  
Delete gets ready to kiss the Asian with the love he wanted so much to give her. Just then, music is heard interrupting him.  
June noticed a strange look on his face as she asked, "Errr, what's wrong? Is that music bothering you?"  
"That music...I heard it before." said Delete in amazement.  
"Come on. It's probably some dumbass playing a French horn. Just ignore it."  
"No, I can't!" said Delete as he gets up and heads out. "I recognize it!"  
"Delete, come back! You can't walk out on me! Oh, you men are all alike! After a quick dozen ones, you are probably going to your friends to brag to! Geez, try keeping your mouth shut!" yelled June angry and hurt.  
Delete briefly come back and say, "Hey, it was more like a dozen, and they weren't THAT quick. Besides, I don't HAVE that many friends I could go bragging to anyway. Now, if you excuse me, I have to follow the music so I don't wreck the scene."  
As Delete left, June look at him lovingly then sighs, "I think I am in love." She then finishes the song up.

_**Deep love, at last I found deep love. **__**  
**__**Now I will keep love **__**  
**__**Deeper and deeper and deeper **__**  
**__**And deeper and deeper **__**  
**__**And deeper and deeper **__**  
**__**Forever inside! **__**  
**__**Forever inside!**_

Back at the castle, Danny, Sora, Jasmine and Ariel prepares themselves for the most important experiment ever at the lab. They hoped this would work and saved Delete, as well as Vic's grandson. Two platforms are set up next to each other while some sort of device is hanging from the frigging ceiling, connected by cables to a piar of headsets, one for each platform.  
"Dr. Fenton, I am not sure." Ariel said in concern while hooking the last thing up. "Will this work?"  
"Damn it, it should. Otherwise, we're all screwed." said Danny in concern. Just then the four look to see Kronk and Toot bringing in a familiar unconscious robot. It's Delete! Apparently, they're the ones (mostly Kronk though) that lured him away from June with the French horn's music long enough to sedated, or stick the needle in his ass. They then carry the big lug back to the castle.  
"You found him!" said Sora in amazement.  
"Yep! We just got him down." said Kronk while he and Toot drags the bastard over to a platform and strapped him in.  
"Great, good work. Time for the transfer." said Danny hopefully.  
"Transfer? What the hell are you talking about?" asked Toot confused.  
"Well, it is something not even your precious Vic would dream up." said Jasmine with a nod.  
"You see, I'm going to transfer some of my own brain chemicals into Delete's cerebellum." Danny explained while getting to work. "God hoping that can set him straight and give him some intelligence."  
The halfa took his lab coat on while sitting on the second platform making Toot asked, "Hell, isn't that dangerous?"  
"Hey, if we can make lots of fan-fictions that does stuff like this before, hell I don't see why we should be worried now." Sora said with a shrug.  
"Anyway, yeah, but it's the only way to save him now. Now put that headset on him." Danny instructed to the others. Sora and Jasmine put the headset on Kronk while the halfa put the ones on his. Now if all goes according to plan...  
Suddenly a loud banging noise is heard throughout the castle. Ariel gasped horrified while saying, "Damn, it's the villagers! They're trying to break in!" Not good, if they interrupted the experiment, all is lost!  
"Kronk, throw the third switch!"  
"Wait, third switch?" asked Kronk in concern while looking from his employer to the switch bank and back. "Couldn't I throw the first and second ones first?"  
"No time! Throw it now, goddamn it!" yelled Sora in alarm.  
Kronk didn't need another invite as he threw the switch activating the transfer machine. Danny and Delete yelled violently and twitch like mad. The transfer appears to be working, but will it saved both of them?  
The lights went off for a moment before turning on revealing Danny lying on the platform groaning. As for Delete, the robot in question is unconscious still.  
"Damn, I haven't felt that shock since I saw the reviews...hell, I don't remember though." Danny said as the others helped him up.  
"Did it work?" Jasmine asked while she and the others check on Delete. So far the droid doesn't appear to be moving at all. It looks like Delete is dead...again.  
The group is so goddamn busy trying to see if Delete is alive that they didn't noticed that the lab's entrance burst open and the pissed off mob led by Grievous coming into the room.  
"Aw damn, he's dead." said Danny after feeling for Delete's pulse and not getting one. He was afraid of this. The transfer has failed and the robot is dead...and soon so will Danny.  
"Damn, I was hoping to have him killed despite him saying my name with respect." scoffed Grievous with a frown. "Aw hell, since he's dead, you will take his punishment instead, Herr Doctor!"  
"Wait, punishment? What for?" asked Ariel nervously. She doesn't like where this is going at all.  
"What else? For the death of Juniper Lee! We found what's left of her which is her left shoe in the forest!"  
Grievous holds up a familiar shoe making Danny and his group looks shocked. It belongs to June all right and it appears that Delete has indeed killed her! Too bad the mob didn't realized that June herself has lost it during her sex time with her new love.  
"No, no way!" said Danny in shock and disbelief whole taking the shoe from Grievous.  
"It is and according to our laws, you must be hanged!" said Grievous with a smug.  
"Get the murdering bastard!" yelled Jack Spicer madly as the mob gets ready to grabbed Danny to be hanged.  
"No, wait!" yelled Kronk jumping in front of Danny quickly. "You should hang me, Danny wouldn't want to make Delete in the first place but I talked him into it."  
"Wow, what a sacrifice." said Jasmine in amazement, believing that Kronk was sacrificing himself and taking responsibility for what happened.  
The mob looks dumbstruck. A dumbass assistant responsible for talking the creator into making Delete? That's a new one. They turned to Grievous for help. The cyborg shrugs as he said, "Fine, we'll hang Kronk instead."  
The mob agreed as they get ready to grab Kronk but the assistant hold up his hands nervously while saying, "Uhhhh...you know what? I didn't do that much at all." He turned to Danny sheepishly while saying, "Sorry, Doc. I tried."  
"So much for the sacrifice." said Sora rolling his eyes in disbelief.  
"Aw damn it, who are we going to hang?" asked Ed scratching his head dumbstruck.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Eddy remarked rolling his eyes as if being asked the most dumbass question ever. "We hanged Fenton, duh!"  
The villagers pushed Kronk out of the way and grabbed Danny. With the halfa recovering from what happened, he couldn't stopped them, from taking him out of the lab with the others following in hopes to help him. But it appears that nothing can stop this mob from hanging Danny until he's dead as a doornail.  
However that may change as a familiar droid begins to twitch on his platform and started to move...

Author's note  
Holy crap! It appears that the experiment is a failure and Danny is going to get hanged! Or is it? The last chapter is coming up folks so don't miss it!


	17. Chapter 16: The Fate of Frankenstein

Author's note  
Here it is, folks, the last chapter of this musical of a Mel Brooks movie. It has been a long time since I started this, but it's finally come to an end. Here we go!

**Chapter 16: The Fate of Frankenstein**

At the village square, the angry ass mob dragged Danny there. The gallows has already been set up, now they're going to hang the bastard! Not even Danny's friends can save him this time as the poor halfa is now at the gallows with the noose now at his neck.  
"How about after we hanged him, we cut his goddamn head off and display it in the town hall to warn those who would try something like making monsters again?!" Jack yelled to the townspeople. Sure enough, they yelled in agreement.  
"Any last words before you become a full ghost, Dr. Fenton?" asked Grievous as if taunting the hero with his last name.  
Surprisingly, Danny looks up at the mob and said, "You want last words? Damn it, you got it." With a clear throat, he begins to sing.

Danny: _**Though my time on earth is done,**__**  
**__**Though I face this angry crowd**__**  
**__**Though I'm hated and despised**__**  
**__**Of one thing I can say I'm proud**__**  
**__**This is truly mine**_

Danny paused then looks angrily at the villagers as he spit the following words at them.

_**I'm a man who has no shame**__**  
**__**I'm shouting out my family name**__**  
**__**I am a Frankenstein!**_

The villagers yelp in alarm upon this. Some of them feel scared or ashamed, after hearing that...Grievous however turns to El Tigre who is the executioner as the cyborg snapped, "Pull the lever, Manny!"  
"Hey, I'm supposed to be anonymous." protested El Tigre in annoyance. Needless to say, the 'executioner' pulls a lever to do the hanging. The trap door opens up under Danny's feet as the halfa goes up via the rope. Danny's friends gasp as they turned away, not wanting to look at the sight. They finally hanged him and now they're going to cut him up like a damn meatloaf!  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" yelled an angry voice interrupting the moment. Everyone turn and saw a shocking sight: it's Delete and he's alive (so to speak) and well. But wait, something's different with the droid. He is standing straight as well as looking like a genius. "Put him down now!"  
The villagers looks stunned as Delete was pointing to the hanged Danny when he said. Rather than disobey, they cut the halfa freed before putting his corpse on the ground next to Delete and the assistants carefully. The group examined Danny in hopes that they can still save him.  
"What the hell is this?!" snapped Grievous in shock and disbelief. "A while ago, he spoke like a goddamn baby! Now he sounds like the Courage kid from the Digimon series?!"  
Delete feel his creator's neck before he exclaimed, "I was speaking like a baby until this brilliant halfa has given me life. He risked his own in order to stabilize my brain chemicals and made me smart."  
"So the experiment was a success?" Sora asked surprised, making Delete nodded.  
"But is Danny dead?" asked Kronk scared as he noticed that his friend and boss is not moving at all.  
"Not really, you see he's a halfa which means all that happened is him being unconscious from a cracked neck. I believe I can awake him though. I need to make a small puncture in the base of his neck. That way I can stimulate the fluids in his brain stem and jumpstart his nervous system." explained Delete like a genius.  
"In English, smart ass!" Jack Spicer snapped in annoyance.  
"He means a poke in the neck, like a needle in the ass, can wake him up, mama's boy." Jasmine said snapping in annoyance at the Evil Boy Genius.  
"Hey, I am not a mama's boy, damn it!"  
"Maybe my hairpin can help." Ariel suggested as she takes a hairpin from her neck. She will do anything and used any object to save the man she loves. "Would that work?"  
"Yeah, perhaps," Delete said as he takes the hairpin. Quickly, the droid stabbed the thing right in Danny's neck. Nothing happened but then..."  
"WHOA, GODDAMN IT!" yelled Danny in alarm as he jerk up straight in alarm.  
"He's alive, he's alive." Delete said happily before pausing as he said, "Wow, I wonder where I heard that before?"  
"He's alive!" laughed Danny's friends. They hug and welcome Danny back to the land of the living. Hell, they can't believe but the halfa is alive! Danny pushed them away gently to get back to his feet. He sees his creation, now smart as he is, and smiled happily.  
"Thanks, Delete. You saved me." said Danny holding out his hand so that Delete can shake it. The robot grins and shakes his creator and friend's hand.  
"Hold on right a goddamn minute." Grievous scowled as he steps forward to interrupt him. "So the robot is smart now, big deal, Dr. Fen...Frankenstein. But we will have to hang you again and this time your robot is joining you in death!" The cyborg holds up June's left shoe as he continued, "Remember, there's still the frigging death of Juniper Lee to pay for here!"  
"Oh hey, did someone say my name?" asked a familiar voice. Everyone turned and to their (except Delete of course) surprise, June came onto the goddamn scene sporting one hell of a hairdo that the 'Bride of Frankenstein' can be proud of. The Te Xuan Ze is followed by her entourage as she giggled while saying, "Hey, sorry if I was tardy and all but I was looking for my left shoe that I lost during my 'tax paying'."  
Grievous looks dumbstruck while he still hold June's shoe. All this time he and the mob thought Delete has killed the Asian woman, she was alive this time! Embarrassed, the cyborg hold up the shoe and offer it to her.  
"Oh thanks." June said as she takes the shoe and puts it on. Now she's completed.  
"Oh great! You mean we are not hanging anyone at all?!" yelled Jack Spicer in disbelief.  
"Hang? Who," June is puzzled as she wasn't around when the whole goddamn thing happened. She sees Danny and his group by the gallows and smiled while saying, "Darling, thank god you're all right! Did they hurt you?"  
As June came over, Danny opens his arms thinking that his fiancée is going to embrace him...only to saw to his surprise that the Asian went by him to instead...embrace Delete!  
Danny looks surprised for a few moments before he spoke up, "The hell? Did you just call Delete 'darling'?"  
The new couple looks at each other and smiled lovingly to one another. Delete turned to Danny and said, "Uh, Daniel, I don't want to say this especially since you created me and all but...I'm afraid I have fallen in love with your fiancée."  
"And I with him!" exclaimed June lovingly and happily as Delete begins to sing.

Delete: _**Deep Love **__**  
**__**At last she's found deep love**__**  
**__**Been searching for deep love **__**  
**__**For all of her life **_

Delete then surprised everyone as he got on one knee, resulting in a blushing June as the droid continued.

_**Hard love **__**  
**__**A diamond-like hard love,**__**  
**__**You caught me off guard, love**__**  
**__**Will you be my wife?**_

"Yes!" exclaimed June happily as she embraced her new fiancée and kissed her passionately much to the surprise of everyone else.  
The villagers were speechless before they decided that Delete is not a goddamn monster at all. Since no one got killed after all, they decided 'what the hell' as they joined in on the song.

Villagers: _**Deep Love **__**  
**__**At last they've found deep love**__**  
**__**And now they will keep love**__**  
**__**Forever inside**_

Then things get awkward as the voice of a certain blind pirate is singing in the distance.

Jack Sparrow: _**Someone, **__**  
**__**Send me someone**__**  
**__**I need someone**__**  
**__**Who will care.**_

"Whoa!" said Toot with a smirk. That pirate's voice sounded so damn sexy. Rather than hang around here all night, the fat bitch said, "Hey assholes, I gotta get going. I've got a 'blind' date. Hee hee, Toot!"  
Toot get some breathe spray out and left the village. One thing for sure, that is one hell of a blind date Jack Sparrow would _never_ see!  
Kronk, who was using one of the gallows' support that he is leaning on, jumped up and shouted, "Oh god, it's a miracle, it's gone!" Everyone was confused about this until the dumbass explained, "The hump, it's frigging gone, hallelujah!"  
Soon everyone cheers as they see that the hump that was normally on Kronk's shoulder is gone. It's a miracle...that is until the assistant feel something on his back and said sheepishly, "Oops. My bad, it's in the middle."  
Kronk turns and shows that indeed his hump is in the middle of the back. People goes 'awww' at this as the assistant walks up shouting curses too rated R for me to repeat here.  
Suddenly to everyone's alarm, an explosion occurred in the middle of the square. People gasped in horror as they back away. The smoke clear as we see what came out of it. It's a gray squirrel with dull gray-blue eyes and silverish hair with his haired tied up like a heart. He wore a huge red robe with gold rims, a violet gown underneath it, and what appeared to be sandals on his feet. He was known as Count Batula (from _Conker's Bad Fur Day_).  
"Good evening, I'm thinking of relocating to ze Toonsylvania area. Maybe buy a castle, like zat one there on ze hill." Batula explained while pointing to Castle Frankenstein during the last part.  
Danny shook his head as he said, "No offense, bat squirrel, but I will be damned if I sell that castle. It's mine and I'm living in it now because..." The halfa smiles as he begins to sing.

Danny: _**I'm going to join the family business**__**  
**__**Learn the family trade **__**  
**__**Make another monster**__**  
**__**Make the world afraid**_

Danny smiles as he put his arm around Ariel while Sora put his around Jasmine.

_**We will take a hay ride **__**  
**__**When we're on our honeymoon**_

"Danny!" gasped Ariel excitedly. Does this mean...he is proposing to her! And damn it, she already knows how to answer him.

_**We'll make the Son of Frankenstein **__**  
**__**The sequel's coming soon**_

Everyone else laughs as they begin to celebrate what is going to be the upcoming nuptials, or weddings. Batula, as he left, flirts with a bat named Rouge making her blush and annoying the hell out of a weasel named Nack.  
As Danny, Ariel, Sora, Jasmine, Carl and Herman stay behind, the red haired girl smiled at her new fiancée as she said, "Hey, uh, there's something I wanted to know. You gave Delete his new brain...yet what did he gave to you back?"  
Danny gave a smirk while looking around to be sure that no one (except for the bugs who are too damn ignorant to know anyway) but Sora and Jasmine are listening. The halfa whispered into Ariel's ears. The girl's eyes widened in excitement upon hearing what Danny just said. In fact, damn it, she can hell know what to say at this point.  
"Woof!" said Ariel as she kissed Danny while Sora and Jasmine kissed each as well.  
"I hate happy endings." said Carl with a frown of disgust.  
"Me too, I wish someone get mauled." His brother Herman said in agreement. Unfortunately the asshole got his wish as two familiar pissed off birds appear, back from their 'trip' to Antarctica.  
"Hey you guys, it's payback time." Iago snapped angrily.  
"But since we are not a match for you, we decide to hire Stitch's Kids to do it for us." Zazu said with a cruel smirk as a bunch of alien troublemakers appear, looking for trouble.  
"Oh boy," Carl said nervously. This is going to frigging hurt.  
"Get them boys!" Iago laughed as Stitch's kids attack the two bugs.  
"Ah!" yelled Carl and Herman in pain as Stitch's Kids attack them both. The couples pay them no attention as they continue kissing.  
Kronk returns with his French horn and plays it as a chorus seems to sang from out of nowhere!

Chorus: _**Welcome to Toonsylvania**__**  
**__**Where blessings fall from up above **__**  
**__**Where even monsters fall in love**__**  
**__**the moon will always shine**__**  
**__**on Young Fentonstein**_

**Epilogue**

A while later, Sora and Jasmine, already married, are looking for an available room after seeing Chuckie and Angelica at the lab...  
"I think we can use..." Jasmine stops when looking at Phoebe putting a 'Do Not Disturb' sign in some rooms' doors. "Phoebe? What are you doing?"  
"A little business idea from Toot; we're renting rooms to hormone-crazy couples." Phoebe explains.  
"That's something I don't get. Why this place is so popular?" Sora asks.  
"Simple; it's cheaper than the motels, and well, since the only things these people are looking at are the ceiling and the mattress, we don't need to spend money on television sets for every room." Phoebe grins. "You can use third room left on next floor, for free of course. I have to go now."  
"Attending another couple?" Jasmine smirked.  
"No; Gerald is waiting for me at our own room." Phoebe blushes. "Let's simply say that he doesn't have just a Tall Hair."  
Sora and Jasmine laughed as the couple kissed each other before heading to find their own room.

The End

Author's note  
All right, finally! Another great fic, come to an end! I got to say, this was worth all the work.

Danny: Well, since you are not on a Danny x June break, June and I can date later.

June: (giggling) Yeah.

Me: You two, don't give the reviewers a damn reason to go after me. Well, folks, thank you all for reading this. I thank Zim'sMostLoyalServant for making his own parody of the musical that I used for this story. I also thank the reviewers and for those who gave me the suggestions, including the one I just used for this author's note. And finally I thank Mel Brooks for making the musical and the movie _Young Frankenstein_ that the said thing was a musical of. Until next time...

All: Read and review!


End file.
